The Hours In Between
by Ailis Ceana
Summary: What happened between MC and Seven in the hours at Rika's Apartment between the chatrooms? Set during 707's route between days 7-10. Fluff and Angst with our favorite hacker.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ayyee, back with MM. Here's the result of some plot bunnies in my head. I was always curious as to what might have happened between MC and Seven between the chatrooms in the game. Spoilers of course, so if you haven't been on Seven's route, be aware. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

MC let out a huff, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Her arms hung loosely off the end of her bed. She rested her chin on the mattress and stared forward. Seven hadn't moved from his position facing the wall for the past—she glanced at the clock. For the past three hours. He occasionally shifted his sitting position here and there, placing his computer on the floor and then on his lap again. But, he never faced her. He never once turned to look at her.

Despite the dull ache in her chest, she cleared her throat and grabbed a box from the nightstand beside the bed. She hadn't managed to pick up Honey Buddha Chips at the convenience store next to the building, but she managed to pick up a box of granola bars while Seven was freaking out over the phone. "Hey, Seven," she called. As usual, no answer. "Luciel?"

She'd be lying to herself if she said that being ignored by him didn't hurt. Heck, it hurt a lot. How many times had she gone through this before from other people? Ignored. Looked over. Even after she thought they could be good friends. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Seven wasn't actually as cold as he kept portraying himself to be. She knew he wasn't always the happy-go-lucky 707 in chatroom either. She wanted to know the real him. If he wanted to make a fuss about it, fine. But he should know how persistent she could be.

MC propped herself onto her elbows and opened the box. "Luciel Choi!" she called one last time. She frowned when she spotted his headphones around his neck and not over his ears. Her mouth fell agape. She reached into the box, grabbing a wrapped granola bar and chucked it at his head.

Her aim wasn't the greatest, so she only hit his back and not his head. Nonetheless, it was enough to make the red-head turn around.

"What the heck, MC!" Seven snapped.

"You're ignoring me!" she said, sitting up now that he was finally looking at her. "Your headphones aren't even on."

She walked over to him and knelt down beside him. She put her ear to headphones. "Seven! It's not even playing music!"

"Hey, w-what do you think you're doing?" he said, placing his hand on the top of her head and pushing her back at arms length.

"You could at least give some sort of response," she mumbled. She reached over and grabbed the granola bar. "Eat. I haven't seen you eat anything since early this morning."

He let go of her head and returned his attention to his computer. "Not hungry."

"Don't care," MC returned evenly. "Eat."

"Leave me alone, MC," he growled.

"I'll leave you alone if you eat this," she said, waving the bar in his face. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from shoving it straight into his mouth. He turned briefly to glare at her.

Still holding her wrist, he began typing with one hand on the screen. MC shimmied so her feet were no longer underneath her. She positioned them on his hip and shoved as hard as she could. In shock, he let go of her wrist and tumbled to his side.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled. "What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?"

"The part where you don't eat!" MC replied, matching his volume.

He opened his mouth to say something, but only let out a sigh. He let his head fall to the ground and looked up at her. MC felt her cheeks grow warm. For the first time since he came to the apartment, his expression was soft. Dang it, he looked cute. "What am I going to do with you?" he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. His glasses fell to the floor in the process.

MC picked them up and observed the smudges on them. "Really, Luciel. How can you even see?" she muttered before cleaning them with the end of her shirt.

"If I eat, will you leave me alone in complete silence for three hours?" he asked. She glanced down at him. His hand was still over his face, and he hadn't moved from his position on the floor.

"Why only three?" she replied, a smirk tugging on her lips.

She was satisfied by the soft pink tinting his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Because I obviously can't leave you alone for longer than that as you always want to go shopping."

"One time," she said. "And deal."

He pushed himself back into a sitting position. He held out his hand expectantly. MC ignored it and placed his glasses onto his face herself. He quickly snatched the granola bar from her other hand. "Why are you like this?" he growled before tearing it open and taking a large bite.

MC waited expectantly until he finished. He must've been very hungry, since there were no crumbs in the wrapper he handed back to her. "Okay then, Captain," she nodded. "Three hours."

She stood and made her way towards the kitchen. Loud, unintelligible noises from Seven made her stop. "What?" she asked.

He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Y-you can't go that far," he stammered. "Just stay on the bed or something. Read—or go talk to someone in the chatroom. No, no, no. Not that one. Go read."

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed anyway. With a small sigh, she pulled out her phone. The familiar sound of clacking filled the background. She pulled up her timer app and set it for three hours. Seven would be getting a call at exactly 9 p.m.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Liked it? Hated it (Hopefully not)? Let me know in a review. Might be adding to this as I'm on his route again and ready for some feels and angst. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's another short one-shot from 707's POV. You can think of it standing alone or chronologically from the last one. Up to you. Enjoy! Again, spoilers for 707's route.**_

* * *

Luciel's fingers were typing furiously, but his mind was mildly disconnected from his work. Right now, his job consisted of mostly copying and pasting, giving him a small reprieve. Of course, the hacker could figure out his algorithm again, making his efforts up to this point useless. He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth as the picture of his brother flashed in his memory.

Saeran…what had he become?

Luciel's phone vibrated against his leg, causing him to jump slightly. He quickly picked it up, hoping it would notify V's arrival in the RFA messenger. His stomach dropped when he didn't see the notification. There were so many questions buzzing around in his head. It made it difficult to concentrate on his work. It was hard enough with MC within ten feet of him.

Speaking of which...

He glanced upwards briefly at MC who was peering over at him from the other side of her bed. What was she even doing? She looked cute—no, no! None of those thoughts. No feelings. What did Jumin say? Kill your emotions.

Luciel returned his attention to his phone, finding out the exact reason why she was staring at him this time. With a sigh, he opened her text. It was a gif of a cat falling into a pile of snow. Luciel was tempted to smile. The cat looked similar to his Elly, and the gif was so funny.

He hurriedly closed his messages and put the phone aside. He wouldn't break now. He glared at MC. "Now really isn't the time to play around."

There was a silence in which he returned to his copying and pasting.

"Sorry," he heard her mutter. Guilt twisted in his chest when she pulled herself onto the bed and lay on her side away from him.

He found himself looking worriedly in her direction ever 3.29 seconds. Nope. 2.50 seconds.

Just when he thought she had fallen asleep, he heard a sniffle. The sound was so sudden, it made him jump. He turned his head to check on her. Her arm moved slightly, as if to wipe her face with her sleeve.

Had he made her cry? Oh, gosh…

Luciel bit his lip, forcing himself to look away. It hurt to see her like this. To know he caused this. Why was he always the one causing her pain? No. It was necessary. She needed to keep her distance or she would get hurt.

But a simple apology wouldn't hurt, right? He cleared his throat several times, but he words remained lodged in his voice box. Giving up, he continued typing. The guilt continued to gnaw at his brain. He let out a loud groan and rubbed his head furiously with his fingers. His headphones fell to the floor, but he didn't care.

He returned his attention to MC. She hadn't even moved to see what he was doing likes he normally did. Luciel didn't take her to be one to be sensitive. Still, he had been snapping at her since yesterday. She hadn't left the apartment since she tried to sneak to the convenience store. And, she was probably lonely. Sure, there was the RFA, but Luciel didn't think they were helping much by venting about the bomb.

Oh, right. The bomb. Of course his comment didn't hurt her that much. He gave too much credit to himself. She couldn't care for him _that_ much. Could she?

Although, he probably wasn't helping her situation. MC was probably on edge more than she let on. He guessed they were similar in that way too—burying their anxiety and only showing a smile. For some reason, Luciel's heart slammed against his ribs suddenly.

He clutched his shirt, willing it to stop. With a huff, he picked up his phone and opened up the text with the cat again.

 **707: lololol**

He pressed "Send" and waited patiently for the vibration from MC's phone. It came a few seconds later, but she didn't even move. Luciel's brows furrowed when the phone buzzed again, as a reminder, but she still hadn't stirred.

He stood and took a step towards the bed. He nearly swore when his legs failed underneath him. When was the last time he stood up? He slapped his legs a few times to circulate the blood before attempting to walk again.

He walked to the other end to see her face. Her phone lay a few inches away from her fingers, which were sprawled out on the blanket. Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady.

Luciel bit his lip. She looked cold. Without bothering to let his mind talk him out of it, he removed his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm…sorry," he mumbled, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him.

He waited a few moments longer before returning to his place in the corner. He hoped that it would be enough of an apology. At the same time, he hoped that—maybe—she would start hating him. It would be easier to deal with himself. It would be easier to keep her safe.

He shook his head and pushed his glasses up further on his face. Who was he kidding? This was MC. He had watched as she helped all the others in the RFA. He doubted she was going to give up on him. …but he desperately hoped that, somehow, it would be different this time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Let me know if you did in a review. ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This one is a bit more angsty. I wanted to explore MC's perspective a bit more...because honestly, we can all relate to slightly dying inside while Seven is being cold. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

MC woke up achy and stiff. She pulled her blanket tighter around her. It smelled warm, like honey. She paused, feeling the familiar scratchiness of Rika's comforter under her fingers. So, what was…

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. A familiar black and yellow hoodie rested on her shoulders. Her heart slammed against her chest, but she remained composure as she sat up. The hoodie fell back onto the bed. She picked it up and folded it neatly, letting her fingers linger on the fabric. She didn't get Seven sometimes. He would snap at her only to apologize and be kind the next moment.

She glanced over to the wall to check the time. It was 3 a.m. With a sigh, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She should've been exhausted, but she hadn't exactly been doing much for the past few days except checking emails. She was tired…but not sleepy. She _was_ feeling cramped, emotionally worn out, and felt like she was going to break any second.

She rubbed her face wearily and stood, heading to the kitchen. She didn't realize the absence of the sound of typing until she nearly ran into Seven on her way.

"Oh," he said, grabbing her arms to steady her before she toppled over. "You're awake."

MC nodded, extricating herself from his hold. Really, she wished she could just embrace him right then and there. She could use a hug…

Instead, she walked past him to the kitchen where there were several types of sandwiches wrapped neatly on the counter. Her stomach churned at the thought of eating, but she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Seven bothered to make extra. She knew he would've eaten through his supply of Honey Buddha Chips if he were just alone.

Seven cautiously inched towards her, grabbing a plate from the counter. "I—um—didn't mean to snap earlier," he mumbled.

"I know," MC said, forcing a smile for his sake. "You're tense right now. I shouldn't have bothered you."

He cleared his throat. "You weren't," he said. "I just…" his words trailed off.

MC placed a kettle on the stove and turned it on. "Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"No," he said. "Th-thanks."

Seven opened his mouth as if to say something, but only shook his head and returned to his corner. MC let her smile drop once his back was towards her. She leaned forward on the counter, letting her head fall onto her arms.

A bomb. She'd been living with a bomb. What did she expect? She followed a text from a stranger…entered someone's apartment….agreed to help an organization she didn't even know about. What the heck had she been thinking?

She missed her bed. The familiar scent of her favorite candles. She missed her assortment of mugs. It had only been a week, but she had a sick feeling she wouldn't be seeing her own room for quite a while.

"You okay?"

She jumped slightly. Seven had turned his head to look at her. "Yeah," she nodded.

He leaned back on his hand and looked at the ground. "I heard you earlier. Crying. Sorry if it was because of me, but I was just concentrated."

MC felt heat rush to her face. She didn't like when people saw her cry. Or in this case, heard. She hoped he didn't think it was his fault. She wasn't excusing his short temper, but it wasn't just him. It was…a whole lot of things.

Deafening silence filled the space between them until the kettle whistled. She hurriedly prepared her cup of tea, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. "I'm fine," she managed. "I guess I just had a moment of weakness. Just forget it happened, okay?"

Seven let out a loud huff. "Why are you so—so—" he finished with a groan of frustration.

MC raised a brow at his sudden outburst. He waved her off dismissively. "You're always so positive," he finished more calmly. "And understanding. I don't get it."

Only on the outside, she thought.

"Sometimes, you have to put on a smile, even when everything is going wrong," she said, stirring her cup absentmindedly. "You can't change the situation, so you have stay calm and positive, and focus on solving the problem. Anxiety and stress…it doesn't help anyone."

The red-head snorted. "You're starting to sound like Jumin."

"I'm not saying kill your emotions," she replied. "I'm saying use them to push forward."

He chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes darted up and for a moment, their gazes locked. MC felt warm being watched by him like that. What was he looking for? A crack in her usually playful nature?

Suddenly, his face flushed and he turned his back. "You should go to bed. It's late."

And he was back to that cold tone. MC sighed and leaned back onto the counter. It wasn't like she would be able to sleep any time soon. Her eyes fell onto a small pile of clothes in the corner, accompanied by a pile of empty PhD. Pepper cans. Maybe she could get some cleaning done…

* * *

 _ **A/N: I guess you can set this right before that laundry call on day 7 or 8. ;) Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. See you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Heya! I decided to take a small break from finals and type this up. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

She was probably _trying_ to stay quiet, Luciel thought. But she was failing miserably.

The way she was walking back and forth, clearing his cans of soda, dusting the shelves, cleaning counters…it was getting under his skin. Why couldn't she stay in one spot so when he had to check on her, she was there?

He heard the sink turn on and off and on again. She was probably trying to wash dishes individually to avoid the sound of water running constantly.

"MC," Luciel sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Sorry!" she burst. "I was just trying to make it cleaner. I thought you might be able to concentrate better if—"

"You're not my maid, "he said more harshly than he intended. "So just leave it. I'll take care of it when I need a break."

She pouted and washed the soap suds off her hands. She leaned back onto the counter, her arms crossed. When she huffed, her bangs blew upwards before falling into her eyes again. Her expression contorted in frustration. How adorable.

Luciel chuckled despite himself, and MC turned to look at him. He tried to suppress the heat in his face when he realized he was staring…again.

"Do you want a snack?" she asked.

He shook his head, returning his attention to the screen. He glanced down at the time. "MC, it's four in the morning. How are you not sleeping?"

"I told you I'm a night owl," she said. It was true. A few days ago, they had exchanged a few words over text after he had finished some work for the agency. Had that only been a few days ago? It felt like an eternity ago. He felt freer then. He should've caught himself. He shouldn't have been so loose with her, stopping her advances instead of returning them. He should have never called her "sweetie" or "babe." Now, he had only made things worse for the both of them.

"Earth to Seven," she said, waving a hand over his eyes.

He flinched away from her. "I know from experience that there's a difference between being a night owl and not being able to sleep because you're so—" he quickly shut his mouth. How the heck did he manage to always talk too much around her?

"From experience?" she said.

He felt her sit behind him. Why did she do that? Did she know how hard it was to concentrate already?

"Never mind what I said," he snapped. "What did I tell you already? Don't be interested me. Don't ask me questions about my past. Just keep your distance."

"If you say so," MC replied. He could practically hear the taunting in her voice. Where did she find the energy? "You're right though. I'm feeling a bit stressed."

Luciel tensed. Was she losing faith that he could protect her?

"Not because of the bomb or the hacker or anything! I know you're taking care of that," she burst quickly. "I just…I'm just feeling a bit…I don't know. I think I'm getting that sentimental syndrome."

She seemed to get up again, and for a few minutes, he thought she actually tried to get some sleep. And then he felt a soft weight on his back. He pulled his hoodie off of his shoulder. "Oh," he muttered.

"Thanks, by the way," she said. To his dismay, she sat behind him again.

He didn't reply, but kept typing. The close distance made him warm all over, and—dang it, he made a mistake again. Still, he let her ramble on as she talked about the party, the guests she had succeeded to invite, the decorations she was thinking of. A lot of times, he tuned her out so he could work, but he didn't stop her for now.

After a while, he picked up his can of PhD. Pepper to take replenish his energy. It wavered unsteadily in his hands. Too much caffeine and too little to eat. He was all too familiar with this. He quickly put it down before MC saw.

"Do I have to shove another granola bar down your throat?" she snapped.

Too late, apparently.

He ignored her comment and kept typing. "Why don't you see if someone's in the chatroom?"

"Jumin," she replied. "I'm talking to him now."

Luciel chewed on his bottom lip. He wished she would've chosen the trustfund kid. He was showing some interest—miraculously—and he would have treated her much better. Still, this strange knot twisted in his chest when he heard her giggle at something Jumin must've said.

No…whatever he felt towards MC, he couldn't ask her to stay with him when she could constantly be in danger. He started hitting his keys harder and more furiously. Then, he felt a weight on his back as she leaned against him. He tensed.

"MC," he stammered. "What are you doing!"

"Isn't it strange?" she said hoarsely. "There's a bomb that could go off any time…but I'm not the least bit scared right now."

"You really should be," Luciel replied. Honestly, her calm in this situation was getting to him.

"Jumin said the same," she sighed. "But you're here, so I'm fine."

He felt her head against his shoulder. He was ready to shrug her off…but she felt so warm. He didn't realize how cold he was before.

"Maybe you should listen," he said. "A-and, get away from me. I'm trying to work."

There was no response. He turned his head, only to come in contact with her hair. He cautiously waited for her response, but she said nothing. He could feel her breathing steadily, her back against his.

She was asleep. He shut his eyes, and for a moment…he rested his cheek against the top of her let his muscles loosen.

"I know you can't hear me," he said quietly. "But you really shouldn't trust me this much. I keep telling you that, but you don't listen. Please, MC, get away from me before it's too late."

He stayed frozen in that spot for a few minutes. Her touch, no matter how small, was so…comforting. Her hair was soft against his cheek. She smelled like flowers and vanilla. Her steady breaths were lulling. He found his own matching them.

Breathe in…out…in…out...in...

Luciel jumped, realizing he dozed off. He checked the time. Thankfully, it was only a few minutes. "Stupid!" he scolded himself.

He must've woken her as well, since the warmth on his back noticeably disappeared. "Go to bed," he said shortly.

This time MC didn't protest, but sleepily dragged herself to bed. "Goodnight, my Seven," she hummed.

Luciel exhaled shakily, trying to steady his heartbeat. She was half asleep. He couldn't take whatever she said seriously. Although…they say that people speak the truth when they're sleepy. No! He couldn't overthink it.

He groaned and slapped his cheek. He had to wake up. He had to work. He had to stop thinking about MC.

At this rate, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. But he had to keep trying…

* * *

 _ **A/N: A little longer than the others. Hope you liked it! As always, I love hearing from you guys. ^_^ Anyway, back to work for me. Sigh...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Forgive me, I am slightly sleep deprived, so my mind comes up with this. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

MC jumped when Seven shouted at her in a language she didn't understand…was it Arabic? He groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair. "Honestly, it's like I have to babysit a child," he snapped.

MC swallowed the sharp remark on her tongue and waited a moment before speaking. "I'm not quite sure a child would be trying to clean up glass."

"Why didn't I clean it up earlier?" Seven mumbled, removing his glasses to clean them. MC watched quietly as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. The dark circles were growing worse, and she could see small traces of red webbing the whites of his eyes. She was sure he didn't sleep last night, and he probably didn't sleep the night before either.

Guilt twisted in her chest. She wanted to help him. He kept insisting she was helping by just staying out of his way. That's not how she felt. Sure, she was still answering some emails and preparing for the party. But, there wasn't much more she could do. Besides, she doubted she could attend the party at this rate. The least she could do was clean up the mess.

Seven began protesting again when MC began picking up the shards from the broken window and placing them in a small bin. He crawled over to her and grabbed her wrists. "I said I'd take care of it."

"You said no such thing," she replied cheerily, trying to pull away from him. He kept his grip. "I thought you had work."

"I can take a quick break to clean this up," he said, pushing her hands towards her and away from the glass.

"Seven, I don't understand why I can't—"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" he burst. She looked up at him, more in shock of his sudden outburst. His eyes darted to the ground as he started to pick up the shards himself.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her knuckles on his head gently. "For someone so smart, you can sure be dense," she said. "It's just glass. I've cleaned it up before, but…thanks for caring."

"Please don't misunderstand," he said, looking up at her with hard eyes. "Just because I'm trying to protect you doesn't mean I care for you like that."

MC buried down the ache in her chest. He kept saying that, and each time it was like a knife digging deeper into an open wound. She shook her head and stood. "I-I'll get the vacuum to get the tiny pieces." She hated that her voice wavered. How could someone be so warm and cold within a few seconds?

Seven didn't seem to be against her actions, however, and continued working in peace. She walked over to the closet and began rummaging through Rika's things. A chill went through her when she saw an abandoned coat inside. It wasn't nice seeing the clothes of a deceased person lying around. MC had never gone through the drawers or anything, so she never knew if Rika's other possessions were still there.

She continued her search for vacuum when she didn't find it in the coat closet. Where in the world did Rika keep a large household appliance in such a small apartment? Her search was interrupted when she heard a sharp gasp coming from near the window.

She rushed back to him a little too quickly, ramming into his shoulder when she knelt down beside him. He gave her a brief glare before returning his attention to his hand, which he clutched tightly near his chest. MC felt a little sick seeing dark blood oozing out from a cut across his palm.

"What the heck did you do?" she frowned, grabbing his wrist so she could see it better.

"It's fine," he hissed, yanking away from her.

She narrowed her eyes. She would deal with his yelling, harsh comments, and temperamental behavior, but there was no way she was going to put up with his attitude when he was hurt. He seemed slightly taken aback by her glowering. He opened his mouth to say something, but she wasn't going to let him.

She grabbed his arm and stood. "Go sit at the table."

"MC, I—"

"Sit!"

He flinched at her tone and obeyed. He muttered something under his breath, but she chose to ignore it. She went into the bathroom and gathered some gauze, cloths, rubbing alcohol, and some medical tape. She was glad Rika at least kept her first aid supplies in an easy to find place.

She placed them on the table next to Seven before getting a bowl of soapy water and some paper towels.

"I can clean it myself," Seven said when she sat down in front of him.

"I see," she said. "Just like you could pick up the glass by yourself. Seven, I'm not stupid. I know your hands are shaking from not eating."

Once again, she cut him off before he could retort. She took his hand and held it over the bowl as she started cleaning it. She reached for the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some on the paper towels. Seven legs bounced up and down, eyeing the cloth as if it would bite him. Was he scared? She bit her lip to suppress her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he frowned. "Do you like seeing me in pain?"

"Of course not, honey," MC hummed. "You just look like a child who scraped his knee."

"Don't call me that," he said, though MC couldn't help but notice his face turning red a bit.

She looked up at him and tilted her head playfully. "Don't call you what? 'Honey' or 'child'?"

"Neither!" he replied, turning redder still.

"Yes, dear," MC chuckled and continued cleaning his wound. He let out an exasperated sigh until she pressed the cloth to his wound. He hissed and let out a few strange, strangled sounds. He tried pulling his hand back, but she held a tight grip.

He finally managed to pull free. "It's clean! It's clean!"

"Fine, fine," she raised her hand in surrender. She went on to bandage his hand.

"See," he said. "You would have cut your hand like this, and probably worse, if I had let you do it."

MC nodded. "You're right," she said. "The Defender of Justice comes to my rescue again. How can I thank you for your kindness?"

"Leave me in silence for a few hours," he replied. "And don't try to keep shoving food down my throat…and don't keep cleaning either. Just…clean the bedroom if you want, but keep the door closed so I can work. And don't try to leave or do anything loud in the kitchen—"

MC didn't know why she thought it was a good idea, but her body had acted before she could think…and he sounded so adorable when he rambled on. She leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

He stood up abruptly, part of the bandage still dangling untied on his hand. MC quickly looked away, feeling beyond embarrassed. Why did she do that? She was an idiot.

"S-sorry," she croaked out. The silence that fallen between them was so thick, she was sure she could cut it with a knife.

Seven picked up the loose piece of bandage and finished wrapping his hand. "If you want to make yourself useful, why don't you call someone to repair the window? I have a number written down on Rika's desk."

MC opened her mouth to apologize again, but he turned and returned to his spot in the corner. She buried her face into her hands. She had messed up, hadn't she? Did he hate her now?

"Are you going to call or not?" he said shortly.

"Yeah," she replied shakily. She grabbed her phone and the number and went into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her. She was going to just lock herself up in the bedroom for now. She had bothered him enough.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ayeee~ What's Seven thinking about that whole incident? Maybe next chapter ;) As always, love to hear your thoughts! 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Helloooo~ This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but I hope you still like it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Luciel's limbs were shaking. His face was hot. His brain was scattered. His hand throbbed.

His cheek where MC's lips had been hadn't stopped tingling. He tried to focus on the code on the screen, letting his fingers do the work for him. Burying his emotions in work…he was good at that. That's what he did all the time. So, why was his heart still racing?

"What the—" he mumbled. He frowned when the screen flashed an error code. He scrolled through the lines of green to see where he had gone wrong. He clenched his fist when he saw her name sandwiched between the computer language.

He grabbed a pillow from the couch beside him and buried his face in it. He took a few short breaths before screaming into the cushion. He had done this before…when he was home, trying to hack for the agency. MC's name would appear in his code, or her face flashed in front of the screen. His work would be delayed. Vanderwood would threaten him with a taser. It was a cycle lately.

Reminder of his actual work made bile rise to his throat. How long did he have until Vanderwood found him? Luciel abandoned his car in a garage quite a bit away from the apartment, but still…Vanderwood had decent skills.

"S-seven?"

Luciel shoved his fingers into his tangled hair. Was he hearing her voice now?

"Seven?" came her voice again. He realized it was coming from the bedroom, not his mind. "Seven, are you okay? I heard yelling."

He lifted his head from the cushion, expecting to see her emerging from the hall. But, he only saw the bedroom door open slightly. From what he could see, it was dark inside. Was she brooding now? Not possible, right. She was a ray of sunshine in the dim world.

He wasn't a good influence on that. "Fine," he replied. He stood on his feet and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a PhD. Pepper from the fridge. He stared it at it for a moment before placing it on his cheek. The cold metal suppressed the heat that hadn't stop burning in his cheek.

He pulled up the messenger. He saw Zen, Yoosung, and MC logged in. He decided it would be best not to join. They were probably teasing Yoosung about his mom. He didn't want to put a damper on their fun.

If he were in different circumstances, Luciel would've had much more fun with this. He could hack into Yoosung's computer and place a photoshopped picture of the blond boy with some random girl. Or even better, put up some random online dating page that his mother might find questionable. A chuckle escaped Luciel's throat at the thought. The small warmth that it provided quickly dissipated. He would have push Yoosung away too. In his line of work, he wasn't supposed to have a best friend either.

Still, he found his thumb hovering over the chatroom, a longing nagging at his chest. By the time he actually had the courage to join, everyone had left. He scrolled through the messages, feeling a sharp pang when MC said she would read a book so she wouldn't bother him. She wasn't bothering him, despite what he told her. Distracting him, yes. But she could do that without ever being in his physical presence.

He quit the messenger and checked the time. It was late morning already. He hadn't seen MC eat at all since dinner yesterday—and it was a light and early dinner.

He removed the can from his face, feeling a lot better. He just couldn't think about what she did. That was all. Too late. He thought of it. He put it back on his face. How could he face her now? Why was she like this?

He groaned. He had to bury his feelings. He couldn't let a tiny little kiss get to him. Ugh! He thought of it again. He took out his phone again and sent a text to MC.

 **707: Did you eat breakfast?**

He waited a few moments. No response.

 **707: Should I order something? You can't skip your meals.**

After five minutes, there still wasn't a response. He slammed the can onto the counter. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"MC?" he called. He put his ear to the door. "MC, I know you're there."

He heard the bed creak slightly, and he knew she was awake. He rolled his eyes. "You need to eat something. You can't be like me, okay? I'll make something quickly if you want. There's eggs…some pancake mix…or toast, if you want something light."

He gritted his teeth when he heard footsteps from the other side, but she still didn't reply. Was she ignoring him now? How childish. Although…he had been doing the same thing to her, hadn't he?

He checked the time again. He pursed his lips while looking at his computer. He could set a program to run, which would give him about half an hour to cook something before he needed to get back to work. That would do.

He set his plan into motion before entering the kitchen. He took out the toaster and put four pieces into the slots. He pulled down the lever before moving onto the next part…pancakes. He found the box of readymade mix in Rika's cupboards. He had figured MC had bought it earlier in the week. He squinted at the instructions on the side. "Oh," he muttered. "Measuring cups?"

He wasn't accustomed to actually making anything. Usually, Vanderwood made sure he ate something decent besides HBC once in a while. He continued on, fumbling through the simple directions and eventually making a lumpy batter. Very lumpy.

"Seven, is something burning?" a frantic MC appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

He didn't have time to take in her disheveled appearance since there was smoke coming from the toaster. "Oh, shoot."

Before he could reach it, MC clicked a button and disposed of the blackened toast. She glanced over at the batter in bowl. She covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Are you laughing at me at this time?" Luciel said, trying his best to sound harsh. Even he found the situation rather funny.

"Sorry," she replied, removing her hand to reveal a small smirk. Luciel turned his attention back to the pancakes, his heart hammering against his chest. "I'll put on the toast."

He continued mixing the lumpy batter, hoping it would magically turn into perfection. She reached over and poured some more water in, effectively fixing the issue. He cleared his throat. "Why weren't you answering me earlier?"

"Fell asleep."

He glanced sideways at her. She was cracking some eggs into a bowl, her lips twitching downwards .

"I heard you walking around," Luciel sighed. "And you were in the messenger a few minutes before."

The sound of her whisking had stopped momentarily. "I just felt bad," she admitted. "About earlier. I thought it would be better if I just left you alone."

"Well, you can stop worrying about that," Luciel said. He poured some mixture into the hot pan, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. He hoped MC couldn't see his face flush at the memory. "I'm not really affected by it. Just don't do it again."

"Yeah," MC said. "Sorry."

He looked over at her again. He wasn't accustomed to seeing her expression so troubled. Why did she do herself the disservice of liking him? It was a hopeless cause. Someone as dark as him, couldn't be as carefree as she usually was.

"Don't ignore me again either," he said, poking her cheek. "Oh, did you call the repairman?"

She nodded. "He'll be by soon."

Luciel reached over and grabbed one of the peppers beside her and began chopping it…slowly…and unevenly. Dang, he was bad at cooking. Still...if he could help her a little...

They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence. She reminded him when to flip the pancakes. He got the pan down when she couldn't reach. He watched her scramble the eggs while he buttered the toast. Something about it was so…normal.

"You look more at ease," she commented.

"Me?" he raised a brow. "I guess. I haven't done something this…domestic before."

MC chuckled. "Me neither. I mean…I have. But it didn't feel like this."

Luciel bit his lip. "You've done this with your family?"

"Haven't you?" she asked. Her eyes went wide. "S-sorry. I didn't mean—"

"I haven't, but I always imagined what it might be like," he shrugged.

"Maybe one day," MC said. Her voice sounded so hopeful. He wished he had the luxury of thinking like that. But a cockroach like him could never have that. Not if he wanted to live safely. Happiness for him was momentary.

She looked up at him with a small smile. She poked his cheek like he had done to her earlier. "Don't look so glum. If you don't have hope for the future, what do you have?"

Luciel opened his mouth to reply, but found a lump growing in his throat, stopping him from speaking. She had no idea. She had no idea how stuck he was. Think about the future? He had…oh, he had nights on end, thinking about what it might be like if he could get out of this hole. His dream wasn't money or a better job. He wanted a family. He wanted his brother back and happy—not in the same situation he was. He wished he could express these feelings he had for her, instead of forcing himself to sound bitter and cold.

His daydreams rushed into his mind just at her hopeful smile. Knowing he could never have them…it hurt so badly.

"MC, don't do this to me," he choked.

The sparkle in her eye vanished as she searched his face. "D-do what?"

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing, I just—"

A loud buzz echoed through the apartment. Out of instinct, Luciel grabbed MC, yanked her into him, and cradled her in his arms. The familiar sweet smell filled his senses like the night before. It simultaneously muddled his thoughts and set him at ease. So much so, it took him a few moments to realize it was the buzzer to the door, not the security system. This time it was MC who pushed him away.

"Sorry," he breathed, stepping back a few more steps out of caution. "I thought—"

"It's fine," she said quickly, rushing past him to the door. "It's probably for the window."

He grabbed another can of Ph.D Pepper from the fridge and placed it on his face again. He clutched his shirt, willing his heart to stop pounding. Gosh…he really hoped this wasn't a pattern until the hacker was caught.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked it! Lots of Luciel's thoughts...poor guy. Anyway, let me know what you thought. See you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: It is currently 1AM, but I couldn't stop this flow of inspiration. So, I here is a new chapter for you. Really hope you enjoy it...**_

* * *

MC threw her phone to the side after reassuring Yoosung that everything was well for now. She flopped back onto the bed, letting her damp hair fall off the end. Seven had come into the chatroom an hour ago, and what he said still bothered her.

MC trusted V and was sure he didn't have any bad intentions, but a small bubble of disappointment knotted in her chest. Why did V put all that pressure on Seven and then suddenly disappear whenever there was an issue? Seven shouldn't take all the blame…any of it, really. He was probably still young when he took the orders to install the bomb. With his work with the agency, how was he going to juggle all those secrets and information while sleep-deprived and half starved?

She pursed her lips and sat up once more. V was probably just somewhere with very little service—or on a plane or something. He would've contacted if he could, right?

She didn't really want to think about it at the moment. She ran a hand through her hair and made her way back into the living room. She froze in the hallway when she heard a sharp gasp.

She opened her mouth to see if the hacker had another mishap, but her words got caught in her throat at the sob that wrenched from Seven's throat. She leaned her back against the wall, so he couldn't see her. He was facing the wall anyway, but she was sure he had some sort of super hearing from training with the agency.

She peered over the edge to look at him. His glasses lay abandoned to his side. The ends of his fingers poked out from his messy locks. His shoulders shook as another sob escaped.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Saeran, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He let his hands fall to the keys again, so she could see the side of his face. His fingers began typing across the keyboard, but tears were still streaming down his face.

MC's heart raced. She wished she could do something—anything. But she knew it would be no good. He would close himself up if she made herself known. Feeling helpless, she slid down the wall to the floor and continued to watch.

After a few moments, he paused his typing and clutched at the cross around his neck. "Father, forgive me," he prayed. "I wasn't good enough. Not for him. I've been selfish all these years with my house, cars, friends…while my brother has been in pain and suffering." He gritted his teeth and attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes to no avail.

MC saw her own vision blur. How much pain had he been hiding?

"I know I don't deserve an answered prayer," Seven continued. "But please, save him. And, let MC be safe. I was selfish from the moment she appeared in my life. I should've warned her then…about the bomb. About me. Instead, I led her on and now—" his voice cracked and he shook his head. "Please, Lord. Keep them safe. I don't care what happens to me."

She watched as he spent the next few minutes crying silently. Her instinct hadn't been wrong. She could tell since their last chatroom together…he thought everything was his fault. She didn't know what to do…or if her words would mean anything to him.

She pulled herself to her feet, though her legs wobbled underneath her. As soon as she made a step into the living room, he jumped and put his glasses back on. He turned so his back was directly facing her. "MC, I thought you were in the shower. I heard the water running."

"That was over an hour ago," she muttered. Her chest ached. Had he been crying alone for that long? "I—er—was in the bedroom."

"Oh," he said. She was amazed at how steady he kept his voice.

"S-Seven," she hesitated. "Can I say something to you?"

He visually stiffened. "MC, I told you…please stop chatting me up and—"

"No!" she burst. She blushed, remembering her slip up earlier that morning. "I—um—it's nothing like that."

There was another long pause before he cleared his throat. "Fine," he replied. She heard the clacking of his keys start up again.

She took a few steps forward, cautiously lowering herself so she could sit behind him, back to back. She had been doing that a few times since he came. She wasn't sure why, but feeling him close made her feel calm—even when he was tense or short-tempered. Just knowing he was physically nearby.

"I know this probably doesn't mean much coming from me," MC sighed. "You've made it clear that…I don't really affect you like that. But, I just wanted to say…I don't blame you for anything."

The typing stopped.

She went on. "I don't blame you for not mentioning the bomb when I got here—even if it just slipped your mind. I don't blame you for not having the perfect algorithm in the security system. I don't care that someone was able to get through…or that Saer—I mean, the hacker tried to kidnap me. It wasn't your fault. In fact, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead already."

A chuckle escaped her lips. "In fact, if I wasn't constantly aware of you watching through the CCTV, I'm sure I would've been an oblivious goner by now."

He still hadn't resumed his typing. MC turned her head slightly to look at him. He didn't seem to show any reaction. He was just staring at his screen. She bit her lip, feeling heat in her face. She had said too much, hadn't she?

"Thank…you…"

She turned completely now. "What?" she breathed.

"Thank you for saying that," he replied, his voice low. "I don't deserve it, but…"

"Stop that," she snapped. She must've sounded a lot harsher than even she thought, since he quickly turned around to look at her.

They found themselves nose to nose. His eyes widened slightly, but he froze. When he didn't move after a few seconds, MC hurriedly pulled back before something embarrassing happened again. Ignoring the fire blazing throughout her veins, she cleared her throat. "I just mean…please stop putting yourself down. You're really talented and kind, and I think everyone sees it. Even when you try to put up that rough exterior."

"MC," he said barely above a whisper. His eyes drifted to the floor. "In my line of work…it's dirty work. You say that, but you don't know what I've done."

"Fine," she conceded. "But you've repented, right? I'm pretty sure you have more than once."

"It's not enough—"

"Then what is enough, Seven?" she said, her voice getting louder. "What is enough for you? Do you want to be locked up in jail? Do you want to be captured and tortured by your agency? Do you want to live alone forever? And you want everyone who calls you a friend to sit back and watch? What do you want! Honestly, you repeat all these vague phrases without ever—it's just—you need to stop!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "You've never yelled before."

MC exhaled sharply. He was right. She hadn't let her temper get the better for her in quite awhile. "Well, be honored. You're the first in the RFA to see me like this," she muttered, shoving her hair out of her face. Gosh, it suddenly got warm.

His smile spread into a grin. It only lasted a few seconds, but it made MC dizzy. "I guess it's no use trying to convince you otherwise when you're like this," he said. He nodded. "I can't say I agree, but thank you anyway. You really are kind, MC."

MC's breathing grew shallow with him staring at her like that. She could see—albeit very barely—the streaks from his dried tears. His eyes seemed a bit puffier since she last saw him a few hours ago. She was honestly trying to control herself this time, but he looked so….hopeless.

"Oh, screw it," she muttered before throwing her arms around his neck. His muscles tightened as soon as she embraced him, but she didn't care. After a few moments, his chin rested on her shoulder lightly, even if the rest of him seemed tense.

Since she was already too deep, she pulled back slightly, pressing her lips to his cheek. She lingered there a few seconds longer than even she thought necessary, but she really couldn't help it after witnessing what she just had.

She pushed herself away immediately after, even moving back a few spaces so he didn't feel too suffocated. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"You said you weren't going to do that again," Seven grumbled.

"I know," she replied with a small shrug. "I just felt bad for you."

MC winced, expecting a sharp reproach. Instead, he only sighed and turned around to face the wall once more. "Please get your emotions under control," Seven said. "This is the last time I'll let it go."

She smiled slightly and stood. She walked over and ruffled his hair. "Got it, captain," she laughed. He pushed her hand away.

"Go away!" he snapped. "There's some food in the kitchen. Go take some and go back to the room. I need to concentrate."

MC smiled fondly before making her way into the kitchen. If that boy thought she would give up so easily on him, he was an idiot.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think MC plans to make kisses a regular thing eventually...but when will Seven stop protesting? Sigh. Anyway, hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Your comments really make my day.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Haven't posted in almost four days, so here's a chapter that's two times longer than usual. Hope you like it! :)_**

 ** _By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed recently. I usually try to reply to reviews, but won't let me see them outside of an email, and the reply links don't seem to work. Thank you for reviewing though, and I will reply to them as soon as this issue is fixed! ^_^_**

* * *

He didn't know where Saeran's headquarters was. He didn't know how his brother even got into hacking in the first place. But, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he-Luciel Choi-was the biggest idiot on the planet.

He tugged at the ends of his hair as he stared at the computer screen. He was attempting to focus on the IP addresses rolling down the screen, but once again MC made concentrating difficult. She wasn't doing anything at the moment. She was in her room…probably answering emails, he assumed. Luciel hadn't seen her for at least an hour or so.

But her words were burning in his mind. She spoke so freely to him. How could she say that none of this was his fault? She was too naïve. Perhaps, she was better suited for Yoosung.

"No," Luciel muttered, pushing his glasses onto his head. "She's not that naïve. Just much too forgiving."

He grabbed for his can of Ph.D. Pepper only to find it empty. He squeezed it tightly, ignoring the throbbing in his right hand from his cut. He wasn't supposed to encourage her anymore, and yet he let her hug him—and kiss him! Twice!

"What is wrong with me?" he snapped, throwing the crumpled can across the room. He knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was stupid. He was letting his feelings get the better of him—again. Every time she touched him, he shut down. He tried to push her away with cold words, but it never worked.

He sighed and put his glasses back on. With a nod of determination, he made a vow to himself. From now on, he would work harder at keeping her away. MC couldn't get close to him anymore. Even if he had to hurt her, he had to make sure she never got to know him—not the real him.

After taking a deep breath, he returned to work. For the next half an hour, things were running smoothly. His concentration had been better. In fact, he managed to narrow down a few locations as to where Saeran could be keeping a headquarters.

Then, his phone vibrated under his knee. "Not now," he grumbled.

It vibrated again…and again. He was getting a call, not a text. It was probably Jumin again. Maybe it was time to actually face Mr. CEO and talk it out as briefly as he could. Luciel braced himself and accepted the call. "Listen, Jumin, before you go on, let me talk first."

"Jumin?" someone giggled on the other end. They cleared their voice and spoke again with a very bad impression of the trustfund kid. "Ah, yes. Luciel. I hope you haven't been trying to spy on my Elizabeth the 3rd. You will give her anxiety."

Luciel rubbed his face wearily. "MC, what are you doing?"

She laughed. He could even hear an echo of it from the bedroom. It made his heart flutter, but he reminded himself of his promise. "I was just calling my Defender of Justice to make sure he is staying hydrated and well-fed! It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay, I'll get you something in an hour," he replied. "Okay? Bye."

"No!" MC burst. "I mean, don't hang up yet."

Luciel bit his lip. Why did she insist on calling him when she was in the same apartment? An even better question, why was he allowing it? She began to say something else, but Luciel quickly hung up and slipped the phone under his knee again.

The door creaked open, and she stepped out into the living room. Luciel barely spared her a glance before once again running diagnostics on the addresses.

"Did you hang up on me?" she said.

"You say that as if we were having an important conversation," Luciel forced.

The small moment of silence confirmed her shock. "I was just checking up on you," she said more quietly.

"No need."

To his dismay, his stomach let out a loud growl. He gritted his teeth and kept his eyes on the screen. His stomach growled again. He could feel MC staring at the back of his neck, and he dreaded another granola bar in his face.

"Seven," she sighed.

He rolled his eyes and stood. He made his way over to the kitchen and searched for something to quickly down so he could get back to work. To his further dismay, she followed him. He turned sharply, bag of chips in hand only to nearly run into her.

She crossed her arms and grabbed the chips from him. "There's some numbers that Rika has on the fridge. I'll order something."

He waited until she turned her back to pout. He kind of missed his house. He could eat whatever he wanted…whenever he wanted. Here, he found himself conscious whenever he finished another bag of Honey Buddha Chips, thinking about how she might scold him if she saw. Or how she gave him that glare whenever he opened up another can of Ph.D. Pepper instead of the water bottle she offered or the caffeinated tea.

Luciel mentally slapped himself. He was letting her get to him. She was affecting his behavior, and he hadn't even realized it. He quickly pivoted and snatched the bag of chips back from her. "Order it for yourself, and leave me be."

His chest briefly filled with pride as he marched back to his spot. He opened the bag and plopped back down on the small pillow he had placed there earlier.

"What's wrong with you now?" she said.

He opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it. He would have to ignore her. He plugged his headphones into his phone and started playing his music. Loudly. Anything she said would be blocked out. Her voice wasn't in his head. Her face wasn't flashing before him. This was good.

He tapped against his leg and hummed quietly as time passed. His heart nearly stopped when the computer brought up two addresses within South Korea. One was close by and one was a decent drive. "Found you, brother," Luciel said under his breath. He had to figure this out soon. His chest ached just remembering Saeran. He didn't even look the same with his tattoo, mint eyes, grey hair.

With a soft sigh, he pushed his headphones down, letting them hang around his neck. "MC," he called. "Did you ever order to food for yourself?"

There was no response. He rolled his eyes. Was she ignoring him again because he had defied her earlier? He snorted at how childish she could be sometimes. He thought it endearing…albeit frustrating at times. He stood and dusted the chip crumbs from his pants.

He peered into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. "Hmm," he muttered. He didn't hear the shower running…no, the bathroom lights were off. He knocked on the bedroom door. "MC?"

Still no response. The lights were off there as well. He cautiously opened the door, hoping he wasn't intruding on her privacy. He flipped the light switch on. His heart plummeted to his stomach when he saw the empty room.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "No, no, no. Not again."

He ran into the living room, forcing his shaking fingers to dial her number. He waited for the ring, only to hear a jingle coming from the kitchen. He rushed over to see MC's phone sitting on the counter. It was plugged into the outlet and seemed to be charging…and yet MC wasn't in the apartment at all.

Luciel clutched his head as images of her being kidnapped, tied up, beaten up, or worse flashed through his brain. He forced himself to take slow deep breaths before pulling up the camera to the CCTV.

Guilt shot through him when he saw MC try to tell him something several times before waving him off, grabbing her jacket, and leaving. He hadn't even heard the door shut. He told her to pull of his headphones if she had to!

His panic increased when he saw that the footage was from nearly twenty minutes ago. He grabbed his own jacket and threw it on, slamming the apartment door behind him. Everything seemed to take agonizingly long. The elevator took too long to close and move. The automatic doors took too long to open. People took too long to walk.

She seemed to have gone to convenience store last time, so he checked there first. When he didn't find her, he began checking every store and restaurant down the block. His chest hurt so badly. He couldn't tell if it from the cold or from the thought of losing her. His head pounded in rhythm with his heart, clogging his concentration.

He had lost her. How could he have been so idiotic? How could _she_ have been so stupid as to leave? What if Saeran had her? Or worse…the agency.

"God, please, no," he muttered. "Please, not her. Not her—"

A lump began to swell in his throat. He was spinning around in circles now, trying to find her brown hair in the crowd of rushing people. Desperation clung to every word he prayed aloud. He didn't care if people thought he was crazy. He had to find her.

A hand clutched his jacket. He jumped into action. He grabbed their wrist while spinning around. He shoved them into the closest alley, pressing their face against the wall, while he kept their twisted arm behind them.

"Ouch! Seven!"

It took him a moment to realize who he actually had in his hold. "MC?" he stammered.

"Of course, it's me!" she snapped. "Who else would it be?"

His pulled his hands back, letting her go. She turned around to face him, rubbing her wrists. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to the street lights. "It could've been anyone after me. If you forget, we're in danger here," he retorted. He pushed her hair out of her face, cupping her face. Besides the pink tinting her cheeks, she was unharmed.

He grabbed her hands and inspected them as well—mostly to check that he hadn't hurt her when he had mistaken her for one of his enemies. She seemed fine.

He was half tempted to pull her into his arms right then and there. But, he couldn't. He had promised. He swallowed a few times to ensure his voice was steady. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he barked. "I told you not to leave the apartment. Not only did you put your own life in danger by leaving, you left your phone—your only means of communication—at the apartment. How stupid."

She seemed taken aback by the last comment and pressed her back against the wall. "The place I ordered from offered to deliver, but I wasn't sure if I should tell them the address. I was trying to ask you that, but you weren't listening. So, I just went myself. It was down the block, so-"

"I told you to take my headphones off if I—"

"I don't see why I have to," she cut him off. "If you're so worried about me, then listen!"

She shoved a bag into his hands. "I got extra for you," she said, her voice cold. She pushed past him, returning to the sidewalk. He blinked a few times, staring at the bag in his hands. How did she know he liked this dish? He only mentioned it in a passing conversation in a chat recently—and she wasn't even present.

He shook his head, burying the fondness he was tempted to feel before hurrying after her.

"Why didn't you take your phone? If you were just trying to ignore me, it was stupid. Beyond stupid, MC," he said. Most times, he was frustrated with her, but always played the more dramatic side just to turn her away. This time, he could legitimately feel his blood boiling. She was always caring about him, and never thinking things through.

"It was dead," she replied, trying to walk ahead of him. "I left it charging."

"You should have waited until it charged," he said, grabbing her arm so she didn't get too away from him. "Not an excuse."

"Excuse me for thinking about you," she rolled her eyes.

He yanked her back so she was facing him. Her eyes widened when he leaned forward. Admittedly, he felt heat in his own face, but he didn't pull back. "That is a pathetic excuse," he whispers harshly. "When I say that you shouldn't worry about me, I mean it. Do you understand the situation? Do you understand who I work for, MC? A hacker like me may very well be killed in an instant because I am a second too late in delivering."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, but they didn't fall. She looked to the ground and tried pulling her arm away. He only tightened his grip. "Look at me," he said. She didn't comply.

Luciel grabbed her face and pressed his forehead to hers. They were eye to eye now. His heart slammed against his chest, but he ignored it as best he could. He needed to get a point across. "Forget about me," he said. A tear escaped from her eye. He wished he could brush it away and just tell her that everything was going to be fine. But it wasn't. He wouldn't lie to her about the current situation. He needed her to understand. He hardened his voice. "Right now, think of me as your bodyguard. Not your friend, and certainly nothing more than that. Got it?"

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "I don't get it, Seven."

He pulled back and rubbed his face wearily. "I'm sorry, but it's something you will have to accept eventually."

Still holding onto her arm, he led her back to the apartment. Once they were inside, she rushed over to the kitchen. Luciel pursed his lips before picking up his back and taking out a small tag. He joined her, placing his own bag of food on the counter.

MC said nothing as she searched around for chopsticks. Apparently, she forgot to get extra. He grabbed some from the drawer beside him. He put the tag between his fingers and attached it to the collar of her shirt from behind. She turned from the sudden contact.

He offered her the utensils without a smile and returned to his laptop. He waited until she was back in her room before pulling up a GPS tracker. He synced it to the one he attached to her clothing. The green light blinked rhythmically across the screen, staying fixated within the apartment.

He buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath. At least now she couldn't escape him again. But, he couldn't do anything about her feelings for him. He knew he was doing the right thing by pushing her away. But…every sharp word, every reprimand…it only made her come closer. He had hoped being in the apartment would be enough to discourage her, and maybe he would get over his own feelings. But every second, she only showed him more kindness, and every second he was falling in love with her more.

It wasn't fair.

He ran a hand through his hair. His fingers twitched, frustration coursing through him. He just wanted a simple life. He wanted to be happy. He wanted a family. He wanted _her_. Instead, he was in a complicated situation, more depressed than ever, alone except for his changed brother, and he had to hurt the one person he had ever felt love towards.

This was his life. He chose this to protect the ones he loved. He chose to push them away to keep them safe, and now he had to see this plan to the end.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh, Seven...Anyway, I originally planned to write about the hours in between chatrooms from day 7-9, but I might include some moments from day 10 if you guys would like that? Let me know! Hoped you like the chapter as well. Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hellooooo! Here is another long chapter for you. Since Christmas is coming soon, I can't totally guarantee I'll be posting in the next few days, but if I do, they might be some shorter chapters I was planning anyway. We shall see. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter~**_

* * *

MC cared for Seven. It was a fact she had come to terms with awhile ago. Still, there were moments where the thought of him made her blood boil.

"Sort out my emotions?" She muttered to herself. She stood from the computer desk where she had been sitting when V had entered the chatroom and completely shattered Seven's trust. This particular situation wasn't exactly V's fault, but MC wouldn't deny that he didn't exactly help alleviate anyone's worries. She could feel Seven getting more tense throughout the day, but V was the final piece that tipped him over.

She ran a hand through her hair and start pacing the empty apartment. "Sort my feelings. How many times do I have to tell him—ugh! He's so—"

She stopped herself and took a deep breath. She couldn't just let her anger simmer like this. She pulled out her phone and called the first person she could think of. The line rung a few times, and she almost hung up, thinking the whole idea was crazy.

"Hello? MC?" came Zen's frantic voice. "Is Seven behaving himself? Did he do something—"

"Zen, do you have a few minutes," MC sighed. "I just really need someone to talk to."

"Huh? Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"Everything!" MC burst. "Everything is wrong right now. Seven is being such a—a rude little git! You know, for the past two days, all I've been trying to do is help him in any way I can. I've been trying to make sure he can concentrate and work, but also making sure he doesn't freaking starve himself like he does at home. And suddenly, I'm the one bothering him! He tells me not to pay attention to him, but then suddenly, I'm not paying enough attention to what he says. What is wrong with him?"

She angrily kicked a can on the floor. "And that's another thing! He's an absolute mess! Do you know how many times I have cleaned this apartment?"

She bent down to pick up the pile of trash near his things. She heard Zen chuckle on the other end. "It's not funny!" she snapped.

He cleared his throat. "I'm guessing something happened just now, huh?"

MC suddenly felt her energy and adrenaline drain from her body. She flopped onto the couch, letting her free arm dangle off the side. A lump grew in her throat. "What do I do, Zen?" her voice trembled.

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

She scoffed. "I think I've fallen a bit deeper than that," she admitted quietly. Her chest tightened as Seven's words flooded into her brain, finally making its impact now that her frustration had subsided. "He told me he didn't care-about my feelings."

For a few moments, there was silence on the other end. "He said that?" Zen breathed.

"Yeah," she choked. "Yeah, he did. I guess that's it, huh?"

Again, Zen stayed quiet. Was it a confirmation? Zen knew Seven longer than she did. Had she been the foolish one and misread all the signs? Had she allowed herself to get too deep? The pent up emotions from the past few hours broke open, and MC found herself sobbing uncontrollably. She was vaguely aware of Zen saying comforting words, but it didn't get rid of Seven's harsh words that seemed to play in an endless loop in her head.

"MC…." Zen said more sharply this time, finally getting her attention. She grabbed a tissue from the table and tried drying her eyes and nose. Zen went on when she let out some sort of affirmative noise. "I don't know what Seven said to you, but…I don't think he hates you."

"No," MC replied, her voice thick and hoarse. "I just don't think he could ever love me in the way I hoped. I was stupid, wasn't I?"

"No!" he burst. "No, that's not what I mean. It's just—I've never seen Seven ever react like this to someone. I don't know how, but you seemed to bring out another side of him."

"Another side? You mean, the side that pushes people away, snaps all the time, and says horrible things," MC said.

"I think it's more of a defense mechanism," Zen replied. "Because you make him feel vulnerable. You know?"

She once again ran a hand through her hair. Some of her strands stuck to her damp face, but she didn't bother moving them. "I wish he would just let me in, then," she said. "I'm getting tired, Zen. I've dealt with people shoving me away before, and for the first time, the RFA seemed different. I don't want Seven—" she shut her eyes, feeling another wave of emotions hit her. She let out a shaky breath. "I think I love him. And…I can't bear to see him put all the blame on himself and deal with this alone. I know it hurts him, but it hurts me just as badly seeing him so…" Unable to finish the thought, she let her words trail off.

"Okay," Zen said. His calm voice soothed her nerves considerably. It was the first warm voice she had heard in days. "Then, don't stop. Keep pushing. You'll get through to him, I'm sure."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, Zen. For listening, I mean."

"Anytime, MC," he said quietly. "And if it does work out, make sure to still keep your distance, okay? Remember what I told you about men?"

"Of course," MC hummed.

After a few more warnings from Zen, she ended the call and set her phone aside. She let her head fall back against the couch as she took a few deep breaths. Zen was right. It would work out eventually. She could tell Seven wasn't completely indifferent. His actions alone were contradictory enough to prove it. Pushing her away…only to get worried about her later. Still, remnants of doubt crept inside her thoughts, leaving her in a long internal battle in her head.

For a long while, her inner monologue and the steady ticking of the clock were the only sounds audible. So, it was understandable when MC practically fell off the couch when the door opened. Out of instinct, she grabbed the nearest item to fling it at the intruder.

When she saw Seven standing in the doorway, she lowered it back onto the table. She realized now that it was a candle. If she hadn't been in such a sour mood, she might have laughed…and maybe he would have too. The thought brought an acute pain in her chest. Instead, they only stared at each in silence before MC finally got the courage to speak.

"Did you decide to come back in?" she said. She hated that her voice sounded raspy and weak.

His golden eyes only scanned her face. "You look horrible."

She flinched as if the words physically hurt her. "What did you expect?" she spat. "That you could come around and say whatever you wanted and everything would be fine?"

He rolled his eyes. "I told you not to get emotionally involved with me."

MC pushed herself off the floor and dusted herself off. "What did you want, Seven? Or did you just return to trample on my feelings again?"

His head snapped up sharply to look at her. "I didn't—" He stopped himself and walked into the kitchen. She found herself following him. She didn't know why. It was as if there was a magnetic force that attracted her to him, despite her better judgment.

She stood in the doorway, watching as he unplugged his spare laptop from the outlet and booted it up. "Maybe we should talk—"

"No," he interrupted, not moving his eyes from the screen. "We shouldn't."

"Seven, you can't just ignore this," she snapped.

He turned to face her. "Oh, sorry," he chuckled coolly. "You want to talk right now? Oh, okay, sure. Should I invite your kidnapper over for some sushi as well?"

"No, I just thought—"

"No, no, no," Seven raised his hands up in surrender. "You're right. We need to resolve our argument before trying to figure out where my brother is. After all, the only worse thing that could happen is that he hacks the bomb again and we blow up, right? Oh! But at least we'll feel warm and fuzzy inside."

MC's vision blurred. She tried her best to keep the tears from falling, but his acidic tone struck a nerve. Sure, he'd pushed her away before, but she'd never seen him like this. Sarcastic…yelling…just downright cold.

"You jerk," she bit out before she could stop herself.

Suddenly, his expression morphed. His eyes softened, and his bitter smile fell. His shoulders slouched forward as he leaned onto the counter. "Finally, you get it," he muttered quietly.

Despite the fact that he probably deserved it, guilt knotted in MC's stomach. She remembered what Zen had said. It was just a defense mechanism, and fighting fire with fire wasn't going to work. "I-I'm sorry," she blurted. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

He groaned and let his face fall into his hands. "Stop that," he grumbled.

"Stop what?"

"Don't look at me like that!" He yelled. "And don't apologize! You think I'm a jerk? Fine. That's fine, because that's who I am. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that 707 in the chat room!"

She knew it wasn't true. "Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not looking for that 707?"

"Okay, I knew it was a bad idea to come back inside," he said, exhaling sharply. He gathered his laptop and began walking past her. He knelt before his things and began piling them in his bag.

"So, you're just going to keep running away?" MC said, crossing her arms.

"If that's what I choose, it's my choice," he replied. His jaw clenched as he forcefully shoved some wires into a bag. "If that bothers you, why don't you just call Zen again and complain about me."

MC's mouth fell open. She wanted to scream at him in that very moment. She wanted to scold him for listening in—for being so bitter about it. But her words remained lodged in her throat. Her face felt hot remembering everything else she had confessed to Zen. Did Seven hear that too? Is that why he was acting like this again? Maybe he thought she went too far.

"I see," she finally managed. "So, I guess you don't care what I do."

"Didn't I say that already?" came his short reply.

She grabbed her own bag of things lying on one of the chairs. It was lucky for her that Rika had most of what she needed. It meant that she travelled light. She didn't really care about the clothes she had bought while living here.

"What are you doing?" he said, watching her grab her phone.

"Leaving. Isn't that what you wanted?" she said. She was surprised by her own cool tone.

Seven abandoned his things on the ground and jumped up. "I told you not to leave the apartment again."

She swung her bag over her shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Confusion swirled within them as he stared back. "I'm not leaving for a few hours. I'm leaving for good. You told me to leave the RFA as soon as I could, so I'm going."

He stepped in front of her way as she went towards the door. "After this is resolved!" he shouted. "Not now! What do you think you're doing leaving now!"

MC successfully pushed past him, and made it to the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. "Let me go, Seven. I'm going so you can find your brother in peace."

She reached for the doorknob, but Seven reached out and grabbed her wrist. He gently pushed her back while he stepped in front of her, effectively making a wall between her and the door. "Don't act stupid," he said. "You go out there, and you make yourself an easy target."

"You just said that you don't care about what I do," MC said.

"Do you not care about your own safety?" he took a step forward. "Don't you understand that going out there alone…you could be kidnapped or worse?"

"Stop treating me like I'm helpless, Seven!" MC shouted. Hot tears began forming in her eyes afresh. She hated it, but she couldn't stop now. Her hands balled up into fists. "I can make my own decisions. And if I choose to put myself in danger, then it's my decision. Isn't that what you do?"

Seven's face was no longer expressionless. No…he looked frantic, searching around the room as if there was some sort of answer there. "Why are you doing this right now?"

"You already made it clear that you don't care about my feelings," MC said. She tried pushing him aside, but he was taller than her and stronger than she thought. It was only adding to her frustration. "You've constantly voiced how I'm a bother or that I'm just distracting you. You barely even talk to me. I'm just going to assume you don't care about me. That's fine! I'm going to accept it. I'm not saying you should or—"

MC's body completely froze when he grabbed her arms tightly.

"Of course I care about-" he burst before abruptly shutting his mouth. He shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I care about everyone in the RFA."

She curled her fingers into fists, placed them against his chest, and pushed him away as hard she could.

"Just let me go," she said. Well, she attempted to say. Her voice kept cracking at each and every plea, and to her chagrin, tears began to falling again.

"MC," he said calmly. He placed his hands over hers. "MC, stop. Please."

She angrily tried to pull away to get past, but he wouldn't let her. She kept trying. Just the warmth that came from his hands were taunting her, reminding her of what she could never have for reasons she didn't even know. After expending most of her energy, she finally gave up. She pushed herself back and paced towards the back of the room. He watched as she walked back and forth, trying to calm herself to no avail. She wished he would go away. Why was he standing there? Did he enjoy watching her break down?

Feeling her legs beginning to ache, she slowly lowered herself onto the large couch. He knelt down in front of her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her crossed arms.

MC waited in the uncomfortable silence. Her face grew hot as she replayed her outburst in her mind. Sharp pain began throbbing near the base of her neck, and her stomach threatened to dispel the few bites she had eaten earlier.

"Why are you still here?" she asked, her voice muffled by her arms. "Are you just trying to be cruel to me?"

"No," he said. She could have sworn his voice shook. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I've never seen you in hysterics before."

His tone wasn't cold or sarcastic. He was genuinely worried. MC found herself melting all over again. Why couldn't she stay angry with him? He was right…it would have been easier for them both. Still, she couldn't change how she felt.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

She could still feel him in front of her. Warmth seemed to exude from him, despite their distance. Her breathing came in steadier intervals, and she finally had the courage to look up at him.

Seven watched her carefully, as if studying her. "You know that I keep secrets to protect people, right?" he said quietly. "Everything I do is to protect my friends…to protect those around me. So, please trust me."

MC bit her lip. "You told me not to consider you as a friend."

"To keep you safe," he said, his voice more urgent than before. "Please, try to understand, MC. That's all I ask."

"You're asking a lot," MC replied. "You're asking me to keep my distance…to watch you struggle alone. I don't—"

"My burdens are my burdens," Seven interrupted. His icy demeanor returned in an instant. "Let me bear them alone."

MC hugged herself, roughly wiping the fresh tears that were falling. What the heck was wrong with her? Zen had said that she made Seven vulnerable. Now, she realized, he had the same effect on her.

"And what if I can't?" she said as he stood to his feet.

"For your sake, I hope you do." He shook his head. "You'll stay, then. Right?"

She nodded, letting her chin rest on her arms. MC opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came, and he left. She was once again left in a silent, empty apartment, alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I just had to add Zen in this chapter, because honestly, he was such a big bro figure in this route. I wish I could've called him to help deal with the feels, but alas...that's why there's fanfiction. :) Hope you liked it!**_

 ** _Thanks for everyone who gave feedback about the days. I think I'll try to go through at least day 10. As for after endings/ secret endings, I'll see. I might make a sequel fic for those just to differentiate them, since those will take a bit more planning. There's a lot more action going on especially in the secret end. Stay tuned! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I'm back now that the holidays are overrr. I really shouldn't be posting at 2:30 AM instead sleeping, but I really missed Seven and MC...sigh. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some fluff after all the angst.**_

* * *

Luciel was doing his best to avoid going back into the apartment. But, it was nearly midnight and his stomach was beginning to ache. He didn't eat lunch or dinner, and those Honey Buddha Chips from earlier weren't sitting well. For once, he might actually take MC's advice and drink some plain water…or maybe sparkling water.

He put his ear to the door behind him. He bit his lip. This is what got him in trouble last time. He had heard MC talking on the phone with Zen, and for some reason something snapped. He wasn't sure it was jealousy. Not in that way, anyway.

He didn't mind when MC talked to Zen. He knew they were good friends. Zen stopped flirting with her, and she never seemed to encourage him romantically. No…it was the fact that she felt comfortable enough to come to Zen when things were rough. When she was upset, Luciel couldn't be there…but Zen could. That fact alone made his chest throb in pain.

He wanted to be the person she could call at any hours of the night, just to talk or vent. But he couldn't be. He could never be. Still, he had meant to keep those feelings inside, but his frustrations, which were exacerbated by V and the situation with Saeran, got the better of him and he took it out on her. He hated himself for it. He hated that she had gotten to the point where she wanted to leave, despite the danger that could come from it.

Just seeing her sobbing like that…he never wanted to see that again. If he was the one causing it, then he would try to stay away from her.

He sighed in relief when he heard the silence on the other side of the door. She must have gone to bed. He packed up his hacking gear and made his way back into the apartment.

He dropped his things in his usual corner and headed into the kitchen for some water. He nearly spit it out when he heard a whimper from the couch. He peered over into the living room to see a bundle of blankets on the sofa. He hadn't even seen MC underneath it all. Was she still awake?

The bundle squirmed, and MC let out another soft cry. Luciel frowned when he saw a bunch of pill packs spread across the table. He rushed over and began shuffling through them. He pulled the blanket off of MC. He was met with a tangle of hair. He quickly pushed it away, realizing her lack of reaction.

Worry began to wriggle like a knot deep in his stomach. "MC, did you take all these pills?" he said. "MC!" He shook her slightly.

Her eyelids fluttered opened, though they remained half-lidded. "Huh? 'Course not. Took…migraine and…nausea," she slurred.

Luciel returned to the packs on the table. There were two laying apart from the others. He grabbed them and read the labels. One was just an over the counter medicine to help nausea, but the other was a prescription strength pain reliever, probably for her migraine. She must've gotten them from Rika's medicine cabinet. They didn't have any seemingly bad adverse side-effects, so why was MC so pale and aloof?

She moaned and buried her face in the couch. "I can barely feel limbs."

Luciel furrowed his brows. He pulled out his phone and quickly called a pharmacy. He tried to remain calm as he asked them questions about the drugs and their interactions. Not only was MC restlessly moving about, but this was bringing up bad memories. His brother was sick often, and Luciel was the one who ended up getting medicines and calling the pharmacy. As a kid, his town's pharmacy began to recognize him, and some paid for the medicine in their own money since his mother wouldn't.

After the pharmacist reassured him several times that she was probably just overly-sensitive to the drugs, Luciel hung up the phone and set it aside. He shifted on his knees so he could turn her on her back. "MC," he said quietly. She gave a small grunt in response. "You're not supposed to take these at the same time. They have two of the same drugs. You doubled the dose too quickly. And, besides that…why were you taking a prescription medicine! This isn't even yours. You can't just randomly take-"

He stopped when a few tears slipped from her eyes. Why was she crying all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'm…such a burden."

Luciel assumed it was the medicine talking by how slow and sluggish she spoke. But, the look on her face was tearing his heart in half. He had seen her cry enough for a lifetime. He let out a small huff. "Lucky for you, the pharmacy said it's not harmful. You'll just feel a bit drowsy. Probably won't remember half of what happened in the morning." He cleared his throat. "If you weren't feeling well, why didn't you ask me for help?"

Of course she wouldn't ask you for help, idiot, he thought. He was the one who pushed her away in the first place.

"It was just a headache," she responded a little more coherently this time. "But it got so bad, I don't really remember much."

He picked up the pack and pointed at the red ink on the packaging. "Did you eat anything? You're supposed to eat before taking this."

She sheepishly shook her head. Luciel rolled his eyes and flopped backwards onto the floor. That was a bad idea. The stress of the situation used up his adrenaline. And the silence in the apartment made the temptation to fall asleep so sweet.

"Seven, are you mad?"

His eyes shot open at her voice. When had he even closed them? He slowly sat up. She turned her head to look at him. She seemed less pale, but still out of it as she fiddled with the end of her blanket. "N-no," he replied.

"But you yelled," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he said. Without thinking, he reached out and pushed the hair out of her face. It was so soft under his fingers. MC seemed to have a difficult time keeping her eyes open, but still she tried.

"I'm stopping your work again," she said, tearing up. Luciel chuckled despite himself. It seemed that the drugs were making her overemotional, but he couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she pouted like that.

"I'll take a break," he said. He bit his lip. His fingers still ran through her hair. He should probably pull away now, but he was growing addicted to the feeling. She nuzzled her head to his hand. Nope, he wasn't pulling it away yet.

He noticed how her eyes looked puffy. Streaks from dried tears stained her cheeks. Guilt compiled onto him. His stomach twisted even more now.

He forced himself to pull his hand away as he began to stand, but she reached out and grabbed his wrist. She looked up at him with bleary eyes. "I hate to ask you," she said. "But can you stay a little longer. I feel really shaky, and I—"

He sat down almost immediately. He could feel her fingers trembling against his wrist. She slowly let go of him, tucking both hands under her head as she turned to her side. Luciel watched her for a few moments, as her breathing steadied. Still, she would open her eyes and blink a few times, as if to check if he was there.

After a few minutes, it became more and more difficult to keep himself upright. His head fell sideways onto the couch so he was looking right at her. He blamed his own sleep deprivation when his fingers once again found her hair. "You're making this very difficult, MC," he muttered.

Her lips twitched upwards. "What did I do now?" she said in her half-conscious state.

"I want to push you away," he admitted. "I want you as far away from me as possible."

No response. He twirled a strand of her in his fingers. "But you keep being kind. You're the only one who manages to tell me off and make me care about what I'm doing wrong."

She let out a soft sigh and grabbed his hand that rested on her head. She pulled it onto her cheek, before resting her own hand ontop of it. "There, there, Seven," she smiled sleepily, gently patting his wrist. Luciel shook his head. The situation was rather ridiculous—MC being drugged on pain relievers and anti-nausea capsules, and here he was following along with her shenanigans because his own mind was so muddled, he couldn't fight back very well. Still, the gesture and the coolness of her cheek made his heart beat faster.

His eyes burned with exhaustion. He knew he was indulging himself, but he closed them anyway. He allowed himself to doze off for a minutes before forcing his eyes open. He lifted his head and rubbed the sore spot on his face from where his glasses dug into his skin.

Feeling a tiny bit more energized, he turned his attention to MC. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth formed a perfect "o" as she slept. Finally, she had some peace. He knew he had been pushing her to her limit all day. He felt horrible about going too far earlier, but maybe it was a good thing if it could begin to discourage her feelings.

Luciel was about to pull his hand away from her cheek, only to realize it wasn't there anymore. Rather, she held it tightly within her own, their fingers intertwined. When had that happened?

He stared at their hands together, chewing on his lip. He couldn't have forever, but maybe he could have this moment. She was asleep and wouldn't remember anything tomorrow. He could push her away again then. She could get angry with him again. Once this was all over, he would make sure she'd leave him…the RFA…the potential of a dangerous life.

But right now…in the dead of night, with nothing but the sound a few cars driving by outside, it seemed as if reality was so far away. Luciel understood the implications of his job. He also knew what it would take to get his brother back. He didn't want that for her. But maybe he could be selfish…for just a moment.

With shaky hands, he brought her fingers to his lips. Tears stung his eyes. "It's both tragic and good that you'll never hear this," he said in barely a whisper. "You can never know how much I want to give in to you every time you show me care or concern. You can never know how much your words affect me. I'm sorry that I keep hurting you. I don't want to." He pressed another kiss to her hand. A few tears escaped and fell onto her fingers. "I really don't want to."

He squeezed her hand gently, not wanting to wake her. His chest tightened at the thought that he had to let go sometime. He had to go back to reality…back to searching for his brother…back to getting another step closer to pushing her away forever. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and took a shaky breath.

He carefully let go of her fingers and placed her hand onto the sofa. He pushed himself to his knees. Hesitantly, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you," he said quietly. "Just in case…something happens to me after you're gone. I want to know that I said it to you at least once, even if you never knew."

Luciel pulled the blanket off her. He hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her carefully and placed her in her room. He returned the living room to retrieve the blanket before gently draping it over her.

MC fidgeted slightly before turning to her side once more. "Goodnight," she hummed sleepily.

"Goodnight, MC," Luciel smiled softly. He slowly began closing the door behind him.

"Love you."

Those two words were slurred together, said in a whisper, and barely coherent. Still, they rung in Luciel's ears, hitting him like a wall. His fingers tightened around the doorknob. He forced himself to shut the door before he broke down again. He could barely breathe. For a few agonizing moments, he feared she was awake and had heard him.

Then, he remembered what he had overheard her say to Zen...about love. At the time, he assumed whatever doubts she had of her feelings had dissipated when he snapped at her. If they didn't…maybe…

No.

He had promised himself that he would do everything he could to get her out of this situation safely. Why was he having doubts now? He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. This was just a moment to him. A moment outside of reality. A dream. It was over and he had to wake up.

So, he did what he did best. He returned to _his_ reality. He shut out his thoughts, suppressed his feelings, and kept working.

 _ **A/N: Yeahhhh, don't ever do what MC did, guys. It's not fun. Always read the labels on medicine! Joking aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update very soon~ Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! Hope you all are having a good break after the holidays, even if you're working. How is everyone's feels holding up with the Christmas DLC? I know I'm dying...haaaa...**_

 _ **Anyway, Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

There was something off all morning.

MC sat cross legged on the couch, staring at the red-head across the room. She had woken up in the middle of the night to find him in the chatroom, finally explaining to the RFA about Saeran in this whole situation. He was less energetic then. Not that she was expecting him to be as vibrant as he claimed his "persona" of 707 was in the chatroom. But, there was always something about him, even when he was upset or passionate, that exuded vigor.

She clutched her mug full of hot coffee in both hands, narrowing his eyes at him. "Are you okay?" she asked finally.

"Yep," came his short reply. There was no anger behind it.

"You seem calm," she said.

He pursed his lips and pushed his glasses farther onto his face. "If you say so."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

He gave an ambiguous grunt in reply.

MC dropped asking him any questions about how he felt for now. She still felt a bubble of frustration at his outburst from yesterday, but it was quickly subsiding after her fairly deep sleep. In fact, most of the night seemed foggy. She remembered snippets of Seven hovering over her in her mind. He was talking to her gently about….dreams and pushing her away. She dismissed it as a dream fueled by her own fantasies. Like Seven would say that…

Although, she did clearly remember him scolding her about the medicine she took. The evidence of her pain induced frenzy still lay scattered across the coffee table. She couldn't remember what she was and wasn't supposed to take, and her pain was so bad, she took whatever sort of medicine she could to stop the throbbing in her head and the bile that threatened to spill out of her mouth. Although she wouldn't deny that she welcomed the heavy sleep that came after.

Wait…

"Seven," she hesitated. He let out an annoyed sigh before turning to face her. "It's just that…I could've sworn I fell asleep on the couch last night, but this morning I was in my room. Did I sleep walk or something when you came in last night?"

He stared at her for a few long moments, making her face grow hot. She would have looked away if she hadn't noticed something about his expression. It was sad. Not angry. Not cold. Sad. He suddenly grabbed a plastic bag out of one of his bookbags. He tossed it onto the couch. "I searched through your medical records last night. Hope you don't mind."

"What?" MC breathed. He only returned to his computer and continued typing. She had learned in the past few days that it would be no use to ask why he hacked into anything or how he got any sort of information. It was just a given.

She reached for the bag and found several over the counter pain relievers, excluding the ones she happened to be allergic to. "I-I don't think I'll be needing them now," she muttered. "But thank you."

She waited for his comment patiently. The one where he would say that he only did so because she had a tendency to leave the apartment, or perhaps the one where he would claim that he didn't have time to take care of her and find the hacker.

"You're welcome."

MC nearly choked on her coffee. "What?"

"I said, 'You're welcome.' Is that not what people say after being thanked?" he scoffed.

She put the pills aside and set her coffee cup down. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him. She placed a hand on his forehead.

He flinched away, glaring at her though no sharp words came out.

"No fever," MC gasped.

"What is wrong with you?" he rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hand which was still reaching out for his head and pushed it towards her. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone please."

She knew she shouldn't have, but she sat down, curling her knees to her chest. "Okay, so yesterday you were yelling, telling me to get away, saying you don't care about my feelings, and then suddenly you're getting me medicine and actually being polite. I'm not sure I quite believe it's actually Luciel Choi sitting in front of me."

He exhaled sharply. "Don't start rambling about how it's something a couple would do, or how it makes you feel warm or happy inside. I didn't do it to gain your affection."

MC smiled softly. "I wasn't going to say that at all," she said.

His fingers froze on the keyboard. "O-oh."

She raised a brow. Did he just stammer? She cleared her throat. "I was going to say that it's good to have you back."

He frowned, turning his head to look her in the eye. "I don't understand."

MC slowly stood, gathering a few abandoned cans of Ph.D. Pepper as she went. She was surprised to find several empty water bottles as well, but she decided it best not to comment. "You know, the Seven that does kind things for people without them asking—and sometimes even knowing—what was done. You did it for Zen just a few days ago…with the Tripter bot."

He shook his head. "I told you, that's 707. It's not Sae—" he ran a hand through his hair "It's not the real me."

MC reached over to pull a few strands out from behind his glasses. Again, he didn't pull away or protest. "I don't believe that."

"You're very strange, you know," he said, his voice growing tense. "It's not whether you believe or not. It's the truth,"

"Then, why'd you get the medicine?" she asked.

Seven's mouth hung open for several moments. MC swore she could see an error code flash across his forehead. If he didn't have such a forlorn look in his eyes, she might have laughed and teased him.

In the end, he pressed his lips together and stared down at his hands. Frustration threatened to rise up in MC again at his silence. She forced it down and walked over to dispose of his mess. "Listen, Seven," she said, busying herself in the kitchen with cleaning the counter so he couldn't see her face. "I get that you don't trust me, but please let someone in and talk about…whatever you feel. Sometimes, we need people to get rid of our insecurities and build us up, and—"

She jumped when he stood in the doorway. He threw away another pile of his trash. "Why do you keep making those comments?" he asked quietly.

She swallowed, her throat feeling dry. "Sorry?"

"No," he said louder. He took a step towards her. "You keep saying things like you think I don't trust you or I don't value your opinion. Why do you say that?"

MC shrugged. "You said—"

"I said I don't care about your feelings," he interrupted. "I still don't. I'm sorry, but no matter how you feel, we can be nothing more than—well, I don't know. We shouldn't even be acquaintances if you want to stay safe." He sighed. "That's beside the point. I never said anything about not valuing what you have to say."

MC opened her mouth and closed it a few times. She couldn't believe he actually made her speechless. Usually, it was the other way around, and it wasn't hard to make Seven speechless when he was concentrated on something else. "I—er—"

"I know I'm a lot of things," he went on. "I know I can be a jerk. I know I can be rude, messy, and too blunt. But, please don't say I don't value you or your opinions."

"So," MC began. Her voice came out hoarse, but she pushed on. "So, you trust me?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. His eyes darted to the floor. "After everything that happened with V, I'm not sure who I can trust anymore," he said.

MC's heart sunk. Of course…how could she be so stupid to ask such a question after his role model completely betrayed him? "You don't have to answer that," she blurted.

"I didn't trust you at first," he admitted. "Someone who entered a stranger's apartment after downloading a random app and following a stranger's instructions? That was suspicious."

MC blushed. She was still kicking herself for that. It was very stupid of her, but at the time it seemed like a good change of pace to her normal, boring life. "And now?"

Seven took a deep breath. "I don't suspect you of anything," he said, his voice low and soft. "But I can't trust you to step away either, when the time comes. When you need to walk away, you won't…not if you sense someone is hurting."

His cryptic words sat like a weight on her shoulders. Was he trying to tell her something about himself? He suddenly stood straight. "I found the hacker's headquarters," he said, the previous gentleness in his voice disappearing. "I'm going to go there soon most likely in the next few days. I would suggest contacting who you need to in order to move back to your old life."

"I don't want to," MC rasped. It was an impulsive statement. But still, just imagining a life now without the RFA…no more of Zen and Jumin's banters, no more of Jaehee's logical advice, no more of Yoosung's childish, but sweet nature. No more Seven. The thought alone hurt more than she could express.

Seven took a sudden step forward before jolting backwards again. He swallowed and clutched the counter with one hand. His knuckles turning white as if he was actively trying to hold himself back from something. "MC," he choked. "You don't have a choice."

She scoffed. "Don't I? Whose making me leave?"

"I will if I have to," Seven said, his eyes coming up to meet hers. Again, there was that sadness in his eyes. She was ready to ask him how exactly he planned to do that, but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know either.

"Seven, I want to help you," she said.

"I don't want your help," he replied through gritted teeth.

MC ran a hand through her hair, unintelligible words flying from her mouth as she tried to form a coherent sentence. Seeing she had no valid comment, he stood and began to return to his corner.

"Seven, wait!" she rushed forward. He stopped and turned so suddenly, she slammed into his side, nearly toppling over. She clutched his arm for balance. She knew she should have let go once she regained her standing, but she couldn't. He felt warm under her fingers. He felt real. So many times in the past few days, she had thought he was just a figment of her imagination.

She only saw him through a screen at first, and he was so…well, imperfect. He joked around too much, was up to late, overworked himself. But there was something so kind about him…something hidden underneath that mask of ebullient energy and a loud voice that made MC's heart twist and turn at his every word. But she had never seen him, so he seemed like dream.

Then he came to the apartment, and he was different. Cold, distant, and practically untouchable. But again, it was another mask. She could tell. She discovered it in the small, almost insignificant things he did. The way he chewed on his lip in worry when the hacker seemed to override his algorithms and firewalls. The way he texted Jaehee to get some sleep and trust him in a serious tone that she would take to heart. The way he constantly checked up on her, despite the complaints and harsh tones.

MC realized she had been staring up at him wordlessly as she got lost in her thoughts. Embarrassment flushed throughout her body, but she tried to suppress it, searching for her initial reasoning to chase him. To her surprise, he patiently waited for her to speak.

"Give me a reason, Seven," she said finally.

"You could get killed," he said, frustration welling up in his expression once more. "Beyond that, there are things worse than death, and if you think my agency…or whatever Saeran got himself into, is going to spare you just because—"

"I'm not talking about that," she interrupted. "Give me a reason as to why you won't accept me. I won't fight you anymore. I just want to hear your side as to why you won't accept my feelings. If you don't like me…even if you hate me…just say so, please. You find me annoying? Fine, I can handle that. I just want to know, Seven."

His hard features melted away. He clenched his jaw, his hands shakily coming up to her arms. She felt the pressure of his fingertips against her skin, hesitant as if he would break her by even touching her. "I just—" he tried. His voice was strained. He squeezed her more tightly now. "I can't, MC."

"I know you can't!" she nearly shouted in irritation. She had heard it before. She had heard it all week. She was tired of it and the ache it brought to her chest. "But why? Give me something to go on, Seven. I'm trying to understand you…really."

He pressed his quivering lips together in a fine line. He pushed her backwards until she let go of him. "You can't understand," he said. "It has nothing to do with you, and it wouldn't be fair to put that on you."

"At least give me a chance to understand," MC pleaded.

Seven shook his head and turned his back towards her. "That's just not possible. It doesn't matter what either of us want. It's the truth. Forget about it and start worrying about your own safety."

MC let out a groan of frustration when he crouched down in his corner and pulled his headphones over his head. He couldn't keep pushing people away. He would destroy himself and everyone around him who cared for him. But her emotions were too unstable for her to speak any of it, so she sat down on the couch and calmed herself as best she could.

She reached for coffee, but the mug was cold. Instead, she grabbed her phone. Jumin still planned to have the party. She could at least help with the guests from here. She answered a few emails, already feeling some of her anxiety wind down. Once she was a bit more relaxed, she opened up the messenger to see if anyone was online.

Seven.

She glanced up to see what the hacker was doing. His fingers hovered over his phone, as if he was trying to decide to say something or log off. Most likely, he had just found out more information on Saeran and deemed it important enough to share. So, why was he hesitating?

"Seven?" she called. He didn't answer. When MC heard the faint strain of music leaking from his headphones, she rolled her eyes.

She logged onto the chatroom. She was mildly amused when he jumped in surprise. But instead of looking back at her, he only greeted her in the messenger.

With a sigh, she typed out a reply. At least he had been more open with the RFA. In fact, since last night, he seemed a bit different. Maybe he was changing. While the thoughts were comforting, she couldn't help but feel a sense of unease when Yoosung logged in.

She watched as Seven physically tensed. Perhaps, this was the final test. If she couldn't get to him, maybe Yoosung could help.

At least…she hoped.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just for reference, this is set right before the whole argument with Yoosung and the Visual novel after that chatroom. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you everyone who leaves a comment. I appreciate every single one 3 You all are lovely. Thank you! See you soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Ahhh! I rewrote this chapter at least three times in order to break this boy. Sevennnn, why do you do this to me? Really hope you guys enjoy it though!**_

 _ **Note: Yoosung calls Seven "Hyung" (affectionate term for a male to an older male he's close to)in all his phone calls, and that's why I chose to have him call Seven that in here too.**_

* * *

Luciel leaned back against the wall of the hallway before sliding down to the floor. His eyes burned and his face felt hot.

This was all Yoosung's fault. Well, actually, maybe MC's because she'd been prodding him earlier. But, then again, he could blame it on V who completely deconstructed his emotional wall last night.

He groaned and rubbed his fingers against his head vigorously. No, it wasn't no one's fault but his own. It was a bunch of things compiling on his head until finally he just….spilled everything.

He let his head fall back and hit the wall. MC's words caused both warmth and dread to spread through his stomach. She said she wanted to get to know him…the real him…Saeyoung. But, could he really do that? He had been hiding that part of him for years. For some reason, in the past week, she seemed to dig out the worst memories and bring out his cold, scarred self.

Then, there was Yoosung…too eager to go against V. Luciel wondered if the younger boy's desire to help was simply fueled by a lust for vengeance. He sighed, knowing deep inside that wasn't true. Yoosung had always supported him, even with all the teasing and pranks on Luciel's part.

But, he was trying to get into things he couldn't handle. Both Yoosung and MC didn't realize the depth of the complete filth Luciel had gotten into in ever since he joined the agency…even before then. They tried to see the positive side of everything, when there wasn't any positive side to this.

Right?

He snatched his glasses off his face, feeling a headache beginning at the base of his neck. Why was he having doubts? He never did before. Why was this different? He had a plan! He was going to keep her away. He was going to quit the RFA. He was going to disappear. If the pain got too bad, he would even go so far as letting his agency recondition him, as torturous as the process was. But now…he couldn't bear to go through with it. Not when his brother was so close…when MC was willing to accept him…when he had a group of friends ready to support him, even with all the betrayal.

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "I can't think like this. I don't deserve this. I can't embrace a good life…a good end for me."

He took a few deep breaths, playing with the cross around his neck. Where was Vanderwood and her taser when he needed them?

Just as he was about to accept his reality as he always had, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at the screen. Even though the letters were unreadable without his glasses, he could see the blurred picture of Yoosung angrily glaring with feathers all over his face. Luciel's lips twitched upwards at the memory of when he took that picture. Yoosung didn't speak to him for a week after that prank.

He meant to ignore the call, but without his glasses, the signs blurred together and he realized he accepted it. He swore under his breath. He held the phone in front of him for a few hesitant moments, wondering if the blond boy would hang up. When he didn't, Luciel put it to his ear. "Yoosung," he began.

"No, let me talk first." Yoosung's voice came out uncharacteristically demanding.

"I'm really not in the mood—"

"Shut up!" Yoosung shouted. "Even when you're being a jerk, you still talk too much! For once, shut up and listen."

Luciel's mouth fell open. He opened and closed it several times, trying to find some sort of comeback, but he couldn't. Did Yoosung just tell him off?

Quickly gathering his wits, he cleared his throat. "F-fine. I'll listen."

"You have no right to push anyone away, okay? You have no right to tell your friends to forget about you and to move on as if you never mattered to us. It doesn't matter what you do. You still became our friend. So, don't be selfish and only think of yourself! It's not only going to be hard for you!"

"Yoosung, you don't understand—"

"Then, let me! Explain it to me!"

Luciel sighed, his irritation bubbling up again. He felt like a broken record at this point, repeating things over and over again. "You and MC are so—ugh! How many times…"He stopped, realizing he was nearly yelling. He dug the heel of his palm into his eyes and took a few breaths. "Yoosung, I can't. I can't explain it to you, and if I did, you probably wouldn't understand."

There was a long silence. Luciel checked if the boy had hung up, but he hadn't. He waited uncomfortably for some sort of reply.

"Hyung," Yoosung said suddenly. The usual gentleness returned in the boy's voice. "I spoke to MC a few minutes ago."

Luciel rubbed his face wearily. Great. She had even opened up to Yoosung. That unwelcomed jealously found its way back into his chest.

"She called me, actually," Yoosung went on. "She wanted to make sure I was okay. But, she kept telling me that you didn't mean it. She said something about you keeping your distance because that's the only way you could protect us from…well, whatever you think we need protecting from."

"What's your point?" he said more harshly than he intended.

"My point is," Yoosung replied with equal irritation. "She seems to understand you in a way no one in the RFA can. She really likes you, you know that? Don't let her go, Hyung. You're really lucky."

Luciel bit his lip. "That's none of your business."

"Yeah, I get it," he said. "But, no matter what you say, you're still my best friend. I don't want you to miss out on happiness. Think of it as…some advice."

"You giving me advice?" Luciel scoffed. It was a humorous thought, really. Yoosung was usually the baby of the group. But, maybe he was right.

"Just think about it," Yoosung chuckled. "I have to go to class now. I hope everything works out, Hyung. Really. Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm still mad at you."

Luciel waved his had dismissively, even though no one was present. "Yeah, whatever."

The line ended, and he tossed his phone angrily to the side. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't anyone understand that he was only trying to give them happiness? The only way he could do that was to deprive himself of it.. No matter what he really felt, that's how it's always been…even with Saeran.

The door of the apartment opened, causing Luciel to jump. He hurriedly put his glasses back on his face. MC hovered above him, leaning against the door way. He shifted his gaze to wall ahead. Every time she studied him like that…he felt so vulnerable. "Are you here to scold me too?"

"I think I did enough of that," she muttered.

Luciel smiled despite himself. He turned to look at her when she gasped. Her hand was pressed gently over her lips. "What? What happened?"

"Did you just smile?" she said, beaming at him.

For a moment, he lost train of thought just seeing her eyes sparkle like that. Speaking of smiling, it had been awhile since he saw her smile like that as well. It was his fault it disappeared in the first place. "Why did you come out here?"

"Sorry!" she said, eyes darting to the ground. "I know you need time…I just heard you raise your voice, and I was just checking if everything was okay—"

"Yeah," he interrupted. "Yoosung called. That was all."

She nodded and shut the door. Luciel pursed his lips. His mind was racing, but he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let a moment's weakness get to him…no matter what anyone else said. Without allowing his brain to overthink, he reached over and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a confused MC opened it, staring down at him with furrowed brows.

He patted the empty spot next to him. "Sit."

"Why?" she hesitated, though she still closed the door behind her.

"Please," he replied.

Slowly, she lowered herself beside him, though she still kept her distance. He glanced sideways at her, very aware of the cold air against his arm. He had gotten too accustomed to her sitting against his back as he worked. "Y-you can come closer. I don't bite," he muttered. "I was only joking when I said I would yesterday."

She didn't laugh, and she didn't move closer. His heart plummeted into his stomach. Had he messed up so badly?

"Well?" MC said.

Luciel rubbed the back of his neck. "Um," he began. "I can't…"

The words jammed in his throat. He'd said it over and over the past few days. Why couldn't he get it out now? "I can't—" he tried again.

"You can't accept me," she finished quietly.

He made no move to confirm or deny. He couldn't commit to either at the moment.

"I thought that maybe…" she started. Her voice cracked. He saw her face pale from the corner of his eye. In that moment, he determined he couldn't do this to her again. He wouldn't accept her, but he couldn't lie.

"MC," Luciel shut his eyes. "I want to say yes."

The moments of silence were thick and heavy. He had said it in his head a thousand times, but saying out loud...he thought he would feel lighter, not heavier.

"What?" MC choked.

"I do care about you," he forced out. "I wish I could…make you the happiest person in the world, but I can't."

She turned towards him, her eyes shimmering in frustration or sadness—he didn't know. "Why? Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because look at me!" he burst. She flinched backwards, but said nothing. He went on. "Everything I touch I destroy. I made an agreement to help my brother. But, he only ended up in a worse position than before. I try to make an app that unites a group of people together, and it only ends up tearing us apart. MC, I ruin people's lives as a living! I can't ask you to accept that."

"You're not asking me," she said. "I'm doing it out of my own will, Seven."

He covered his face, trying to steady his breaths. His chest was constricting, making it difficult to speak. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Look at what's happened so far. Look at the situation you're in."

She exhaled sharply. "That was mostly my fault for my blind faith," she said. "And another thing."

Cold hands covered Luciel's warm ones. MC pried his hands away from his face, her eyes directly meeting his. She knelt down beside him. Her expression was so earnest…so innocent. She was radiating light as much as he was being sucked into an abyss of darkness. What could she possibly see in him?

"It wasn't your fault," she bit out. "Saeran wasn't your fault. V wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. If anything, it was your kindness that drove you, and people took advantage of it. I don't care how many times I have to say it before you believe it."

His vision blurred as tears threatened to fall. "MC, I don't deserve you."

There were tears in her own eyes, but still she let out a choked laugh. "If you say that one more time, I'm going to—"

She stopped when a tear finally escaped from his eyes. He tried to make it stop, but it wouldn't. He couldn't brush them away, as she kept a firm hold on his hands.

He hated it. He was completely exposed to her. But maybe…maybe this is what she needed to see. Not the funny 707. Not the cold and bitter Luciel. She needed to see Saeyoung…fragile, hopeless Saeyoung. "MC," he rasped with a watery chuckle. "You see how broken I am now?"

She let go of his hands and cupped his cheek with one hand. She wiped away some of the tears with her thumb, although it didn't help much as more tears started to replace them. "The only thing I see is a kind heart who's been told to hold too many secrets for too long. I see someone who's scared of letting people in because he thinks he's burdening them." She removed his glasses and set them aside, so he could better wipe the tears on his sleeves.

"And for the record," she began. "I think you deserve all the love in the world."

She cringed. Her cheeks flushed pink. "Was that too cheesy? Sorry. It sounded better in my head, and I—"

He didn't let her finish. He yanked her forward in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. She stiffened briefly before climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hot tears continued to stream down Luciel's face as soon as she held him tightly.

He felt so safe in her arms. The walls he tried so hard to build crumpled in an instant. Hiccupping sobs escaped his throat, releasing the anger, frustration, and sadness from the past few days…or maybe months, years…he didn't even know anymore. He had been hiding his true feelings for so long, he had grown so numb. Until she came.

"Seven," she said quietly. Her fingers gently ran through his hair.

His energy depleted, and he slowly pulled himself backwards. How much time had passed? It felt long and yet too short.

He smiled slightly, pushing her hair out of her face. "You are so…" he breathed.

"Strange?" she ducked her head.

"Beautiful," Luciel said. Heat rushed to his face. He was glad his glasses were off, so he couldn't exactly see MC's reaction. "I—I—er—"

"So," MC interrupted, her voice shaking. "Um, are you still refusing me?"

Luciel gently took her hand in his own. "No," he said, the resolution sitting well within him. "But…I don't want to rush into anything yet. I think you should know."

"About Saeran?"

He nodded. "Him too. But, also Saeyoung."

She carefully put his glasses back on. His head spun a little as everything cleared. A tired smile spread across her lips. "Okay," she replied.

"Give me a few more hours?" he asked.

MC pushed herself to her feet and took a shaky breath. "Are you coming back in at least?" she said, gesturing to the door.

He followed her into the apartment. She hurried to the kitchen, returning with two wrapped up sandwiches. She placed on in his hands. "Eat. I'll go to the bedroom for now, and let you have some peace."

"Thank you," he replied.

She was just about to turn and leave when an idea popped into his head.

"MC," he called, grabbing her arm. She turned and looked at him expectantly. With a small smirk, he kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened and her face grew as red as his hair. She pressed her hand to the area and opened her mouth. She never said anything, though.

"I—I—" she finally stammered. She pivoted on her heel and disappeared into her room.

Luciel let a smug smile settle on his lips. His face was burning at the rush of confidence, but the revenge was worth it.

He reached down to grab his book and do some thinking when his eyes fell on the broken robot cat shattered on the floor. Embarrassment flooded him. He'd never lost his temper like that before. Although…maybe this was his chance to make things right again. He pursed his lips before flopping down on the ground and getting to work.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Soooo? What did you think? They still have a bit to go though, but...it's a start. ;) Would love to hear your thoughts as always!**_

 _ **I was originally going to post this later tomorrow, but since I don't know when I'm getting back from work, I thought I'd post it for sure before New Years. Happy New Year's Everyone! See you in 2017;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful New Year!**_

 _ **Warning! With all the angst from before and the angst most likely to come, this chapter is FULL of fluff and sweetness. Both MC and Seven need a break from time to time, right? Softie Seven for the win! Hope you like it. :)**_

* * *

MC looked up from answering emails on her phone when she heard Seven chuckling from his corner. She felt her lips tug upwards as she watched a mischievous glint flash in his eyes, reflecting the dim light of his phone. Now that he was becoming himself again, she actually had the opportunity to observe many of his quirks and mannerisms. But, she wasn't sure it was good for her health.

For example, when he whistled poorly to his music while very nearly key smashing his keyboard, it made MC lightheaded. Or, when his face contorted in confusion at his laptop, her blood pressure rose rapidly. But the worst is when he stuck out his tongue ever so slightly when concentrating. She almost died several times.

He looked up suddenly from his phone, his eyes meeting hers. He gave her a cheeky grin. Yup. Definitely bad for her health.

She blushed and returned her attention to her own phone in hand.

"I saw that," he sung.

"I was just wondering what you were looking at," she shrugged, keeping her voice calm.

"I'm teasing Yoosung," he replied. "Want to join?"

MC grinned. "As much as I enjoy being your partner in crime, I'll pass. Besides, didn't he just forgive you? Shouldn't you give it some time?"

Seven tapped his chin in feign thoughtfulness. "Maybe you're right, but…"

Their conversation was interrupted when MC's phone began pinging like crazy. She quickly checked the flood of incoming texts from Yoosung. "Seven!" she scolded. "You told him Zen is missing a toe?"

Seven stood and stretched. He yawned and swung his arms back and forth. MC presumed it was to increase circulation since he hadn't moved for nearly half an hour. She mentally added his stretching schedule to her list of his habits.

"Yep," he said finally. "I was bored. Are you going to correct me?"

MC pursed her lips, staring down at her already half written reply of anguish over Zen's "tragedy." She tilted her head innocently. "Now that I think of it, it wouldn't be right for me to come in between two friends."

She tapped send and beamed up at him. Seven only smirked, understanding what she had done. It soon dissolved into his more serious expression. His eyes drifted down to his computer. "I have a program running now tracking various routes to get to Saeran's location."

She nodded. "And what about the drawer?" she said. "It could hold another clue to helping him."

He chewed on his bottom lip. "Yeah, I thought of that," he muttered. "I…I'm not quite ready for that yet. Once this is finalized tonight…"

MC set her phone aside. "Seven," she said quietly. His eyes slowly came up to meet hers. "Whatever is in that drawer, no matter how bad…it's just a setback. We'll still get to Saeran."

"We?" he raised a brow.

MC cleared her throat. "Well, I hope you don't think after everything that's happened, I'm just going to let you disappear into thin air without me."

Seven rubbed his neck. "We'll talk about that later," he replied to her chagrin. "Meanwhile, I'm going to take a shower real quick. Do me a favor. If the computer starts beeping like crazy, just close it. It'll be fine."

She agreed and moved to the kitchen after he disappeared. She pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer. She was glad she stocked the apartment before Seven arrived. She was sure he only had her well-being in mind, but sometimes he could be a tad bit overprotective and dramatic. There was a convenience store right next to the building, and a grocery store right across the street. Still, the sentiment was sweet.

She busied herself with the "cooking" as well as cleaning up parts of the kitchen. Neither one of them had eaten very much in the past twenty four hours, so everything was still pretty clean. Still, she was going crazy sitting down in one chair all day.

She was vigorously scrubbing a stubborn spot on the counter when she felt a hand on her lower back. She jumped and spun around, only to come face to face with Seven. He turned a few shades of red before taking a step back. "Ah, sorry," he chuckled. "I—er—think you've cleaned the same corner at least four times in the past few minutes though."

MC exhaled slowly, trying to stop her heart from racing…and it wasn't only from the shock of Seven's presence. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I don't have much to do now that Jumin and Jaehee are taking care of party logistics." She paused, taking in what he said. "Wait, how long have you been standing there?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes shifting to the side. "Oh, er, I wasn't doing anything weird. I came in to talk to you. I just…got distracted. When you're concentrated, you tend to look—er—nevermind."

MC would've teased him, but he was already so red. Ever since earlier, he'd been a lot softer in the way he talked and moved. It was as if a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders, although she could still see traces of anxiety etched in his face at times. Still…it was better. "So, what did you need?" she asked pulling off her gloves and setting them aside.

"Oh!" he lit up. "Right, right. I thought of something earlier to apologize."

"Seven, you've already apologized enough. I don't—"

"No, really!" he said, taking another step forward. "Please, let me?"

MC couldn't resist when he was staring at her with those pleading eyes. "Okay," she agreed. "But, what is it?"

He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her onto the computer chair with wheels on the bottom. He grasped the arms of it and dragged her over to the kitchen. He pecked her forehead before standing in the middle of the kitchen. He saluted her. "As you know, Agent 707 is a horrible cook," he said, his chin lifted high. "Nonetheless, there is one single thing that trusted neighbor Tom taught me that I take pride in."

MC laughed at his booming voice and leaned sideways on the chair. "I already put pizza in the oven though."

"Pizza?" His eyes widened and he leaned backwards to see it baking. He shook his head. "No, no. I have no intention to make dinner…unless you want to possibly blow up."

"I think I've had enough of that threat, thanks," MC cringed.

Seven ducked his head apologetically. "Uh, anyway," he went on. "I'm going to make some hot cocoa. Do you mind?"

MC gasped quietly. She nodded enthusiastically. "Can you put whipped cream on it?"

"Oh! Good idea," Seven replied before getting to work. MC watched as he carefully measured all his ingredients. He rambled on in his usual 707 ways, making up a story about some cat in space. It was such a drastic change from just a few hours ago when he shared about his brother and childhood.

He stopped talking when he glanced at her. "You're not smiling anymore."

She jumped at the sudden gentleness in his voice. "S-sorry," she replied. "I got caught up with your story."

He leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms. "Don't lie to me, MC," he said. He pulled her chair closer with his foot, tapping her forehead with one finger. "I can tell when you're worried."

She inhaled sharply, looking down helplessly at her hands. One of the things she loved about Seven was how he was so similar to her. He loved making jokes, playing pranks, helping people…but he also had the same perceptiveness. Only he was using it on MC now. She wasn't sure she liked how exposed she was to him.

"It's just…" she began. "Are you really okay?"

His mouth fell open for a few long moments, his words hanging on his tongue but never leaving. Finally, he shrugged. "I'm not sure yet," he said. "I feel the support of everyone…of you. But, I still have my doubts. I still have a thousand questions I want to ask V and Saeran…even Rika."

"They'll get answered," MC interjected, her hand finding his more out of instinct than conscious action.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "When you say things like that, I can't help but hope."

He removed his hand from hers and poured out the warmed milk into two large mugs. "This is almost done," he said. "You should go wear something warmer."

MC raised her brows. "Warmer? Seven, I have like two layers on."

"Not warm enough," he said. "Go get a scarf, a coat, and some gloves."

MC nearly choked. "Wh-what?" she breathed. She pushed herself on her knees, even as the chair wobbled beneath her. "We're going outside?"

He clicked his tongue. "Well, it's not exactly safe to leave the building," he said. "But…I have a small surprise. Now, hurry and get the warm things!"

MC wasted no more time and jumped off the chair. She didn't care that they weren't leaving. She wanted to get out of the small apartment. She was cramped and tired, and just the thought of being somewhere—anywhere—with Seven sent her head reeling. She dug through the coat closet to retrieve all the necessary accessories. She nearly toppled over in an attempt to put on her scarf, gloves, hat, and boots all at the same time.

She heard Seven chuckling nearby, no doubt watching her. She scratched her neck. "Is there a tag still on this? Something is itchy—"

Seven let out a few garbled noises as he charged forward with cups in hand. "Ah, let me check," he said, going behind her for less than a second. "Nope. Nothing there. Probably just scratchy. No track—I mean tag. No tag. " He let out a few nervous laughs. "I—er—turned off the oven, so let's go."

She was about to ask him more, but he handed her one of the mugs and spun her around towards the door. "So, where exactly are we going?" she asked as he put on his own coat.

"Secret," he grinned.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment. She tried to deduce where they were going once they were in the elevator, but he made her cover her eyes so she couldn't see the button he pressed. The elevator bell dinged, and he pulled her out into a small, dark hallway.

"Uh," she drawled. "I'm all for low lighting, but this is a bit…"

"What?" Seven gasped. "You don't like the horror film feel?"

She glared at him, only he probably couldn't see. He tugged on her arm again, leading her further down the hallway until they appeared at a door. He punched in a few numbers on the rusty handle before the door opened.

She stepped outside, a rush of cold hair hitting her cheeks and tousling her hair. A large open area with a few abandoned pieces of furniture expanded the width of the building. A concrete railing lined the edges. "Seven, is this the roof? I tried to get access weeks ago, but—"

"Ta-da!" he announced. "I am a hacker, remember? We're not leaving the building, but since I hacked into their system earlier and got the code, there's no one here. Perfectly safe as long as you stay with me."

MC turned to face him. He watched her expectantly, waiting for some kind of reaction. "Thank you," she smiled, squeezing his hand.

His face brightened. They began towards to the railing. "I thought you might be crowded inside," he said. "I remember that you tend to leave at least once day, and you usually return about twenty minutes later."

MC chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess I'm not the only one who made a list of habits."

"You made a list about me?" he said. She groaned, already hearing the teasing behind his words.

"D-did I say that out loud?" she stammered. She faced away from him, taking in the view before them. City lights glittered against the dark night sky. It was a mostly clear night, but the light pollution swallowed up most of the stars. They stood in silence for awhile, pointing out planes that passed by or the occasional twinkling that appeared from behind a few passing clouds.

"I bet you can see the stars better from a space ship," Seven muttered, leaning forward against the railing. MC noticed he still hadn't let go of her hand since they arrived. Not that she minded. Their fingers were loosely entwined, barely holding on but still too stuck together to slip away. Kind of like her and Seven in a way.

"So," MC said, taking in the final sip of her drink. "I'm about to ask a question that the entire RFA probably wants to ask you…why the fascination with space?"

His chest rumbled in deep laughter. "That's…" he began. He sighed and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Space is so empty. There's not a lot of noise…or people. But there's a lot of things that shine in the darkness. Stars…planets…galaxies, all of it waiting to be explored if anyone would go far enough."

MC couldn't help the fondness swelling in her chest. He was a bit like space himself then. It sparkled and wowed people on earth with its wonder, but there was much unseen depth. And without the darkness, it wouldn't shine as bright. "You're quite the philosopher."

He turned to her. "Did I say something deep?"

"You say deep things a lot," she replied, swirling the cocoa around. "Even when everyone else thinks you're joking around, you say things with hidden meanings."

"Only you catch them though," he said under his breath. He cleared his throat. "Don't tell anyone what I said, okay? They probably wouldn't believe you anyway."

MC pursed her lips. "It'll be our secret."

She slipped her hand out of his to hold out her pinky finger. His lips curved upwards, and he hooked it with his own. "I like secrets," he said, setting his empty mug beside him. MC followed suit.

"I figured it came with the whole secret agent thing," she winked. She bit her lip. "But, Seven, um…when it comes to important things, would you—"

"In that sense," he interrupted. "I'm done with secrets. I saw what it did to V, and I don't want to make that mistake again."

MC sighed, her breath creating fog in the cold night air. "Do you promise?"

He held out his pinky again, which MC gratefully accepted. He didn't let go when she tried to drop her hand. "If we're promising to be completely honest with each other," he said. Even in the dim light, she could see a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Can I tell you a secret I've been holding for a long time?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Seven tugged on her pinky, beckoning her closer. A chill ran down her back when he leaned forward to her ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I like—" he started. Her heart slammed against her ribs. "I like to eat cookies sometimes instead of Honey Buddha Chips."

MC hit his shoulder hard as he burst into laughter. "Seven!" she whined. He only laughed harder.

"Oh, MC, you're so cute," he said, poking her cheek.

MC balled her hands into fist. Her adrenaline rushed to her head. "Fine. I have secret to tell you."

He stopped cackling, but a teasing smirk still rested on his lips. He leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear. She cupped her hands together. She hesitated, thinking about what she planned to say. She had just gotten him to open up. She may be pushing her luck, but as they agreed…no more secrets. "Seven, I love you."

He jolted backwards as if she shot him. He had met her eyes for only a moment before they darted everywhere but her. Eventually, he seemed to decide to shove his hands in his pockets and stare at the ground.

The cold had no effect on her now as heat flooded her body. Her stomach twisted horribly as she imagined what he would say next. She went too fast…or he wasn't ready…or he didn't exactly feel that strongly.

Nonetheless, all she could do was wait in the silence that followed. Seven scuffed his shoe against the concrete. "That wasn't fair, MC," he mumbled.

"What?" she barely whispered.

Finally, he brought his eyes up to her face. Was he pouting? "I was going to say that to you next! You stole my secret."

Relief engulfed her so completely, she began to laugh. He too joined in for a while, before they both ended up admiring the view once more. They spent what felt like hours, gazing over the city and the sky. Their shoulders touched gently, and they exchanged a few words casually. MC had never felt so incredibly happy at doing absolutely nothing. It was as if the bomb wasn't a threat, V hadn't betrayed them, and the world wasn't cruel.

Still, she knew it had to end sometime. "Seven, we should head back," she said. "There's still the drawer."

He nodded, and she reached for the mugs. "Wait," he blurted.

"Hm?"

Seven ran a hand through his hair, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "Can we share one more secret?"

MC narrowed her eyes. "Um, sure? But I don't have anymore—"

"No, it's fine," Seven said. His words came out jumbled and broken whenever he was nervous. MC added it to the list. "It's….something we'll both have. A new secret."

"Okay," she shrugged. "What is it?"

"First, close your eyes," he said. He cupped her face with his hands, closing her eyelids with his thumbs. "And promise you won't share the same secret with anyone. That's the most important!"

"Promise," MC replied.

She heard him take a few short breaths before his nose came in contact with hers. By the time she could fully comprehend his intention, his lips were pressed against her own. He was gentle and hesitant in the way he kissed her, similar to the way he touched her…as if she was glass. He pulled away for a moment, giving her the chance to open her eyes and meet his gaze.

Apprehension clouded his eyes as he searched her face. MC opened her mouth to say something witty, but for some reason it slipped her mind. This time she grasped the collar of his coat, pulling him closer to kiss him again.

She had been watching him all day, but in this one moment, she took him in all at once. She noted how he smelled of warm honey. She observed how his hair felt under her fingertips as she ran it through his hair. She seared into her brain how he tasted of chocolate, how his hands were warm and gentle as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, and especially how he seemed to translate every emotion to her with just a touch.

An unwelcomed ringing disrupted the moment. Seven nearly jumped a foot away, as if stunned by what just occurred. MC, too, was a bit frazzled. It took her several seconds to realize it was the phone in her pocket that was emitting the happy tune. Her hands fumbled around it as she tried to pull it out of her coat.

"I-it's Zen," she rasped.

"Answer it," Seven replied. "It could be important."

It turned out not to be important at all, and Zen had just seemed to want to play the big brother again with his lectures. MC was only half listening, her brain still muddled and her lips still tingling. When she finally got off the phone, she noticed Seven glaring down at his own screen.

"What are you doing?" she said, noticing how his lips curved downwards in displeasure.

"Hacking into Zen's phone and changing his ringtone to a cat meowing."

"What? Why?" she frowned.

Seven blushed and returned his phone to his pocket. He pouted ever so slightly. "He interrupted on purpose."

MC chuckled despite herself. "Seven, I doubt he knew we were…um…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure he sensed it—that narcissistic freak."

"You're ridiculous," she shook her head and gathered the mugs from the ground. He took her free hand in his own. "Now what?"

He let out a shaky breath and turned towards the door back into the building. "We find out what's in that drawer."

"Then we save Saeran?"

He nodded solemnly. "Then we save Saeran."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope you liked it! This story is winding down as day 9 is ending and day 10 is around the corner. However, since many of you showed interest, I'm already planning a sequel set in the after end/secret ends. It will probably be a separate fic to keep the flow, and since they have a bit more plot and moving around. I'll keep you updated though as to when it will be up and how. ~_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! See you soon. :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: What's this? I'm updating before 2AM? Anywhooo, here's the next chapter. There's only one more part to day 9, and then day 10 where Saeran now gets somewhat mixed into the angst. Hope you enjoy this one! As always, thank you for reading.~**_

* * *

Luciel rummaged through the kitchen drawers. "Where is it? Where is it?" he muttered under his breath. His fingers brushed against countless objects in the junk drawer, still his eyes couldn't focus on any one thing.

He barely spent an hour coming up with a plan to infiltrate Saeran's headquarters. But now, seeing the contents of Rika's desk complicated things. He was still trying to adjust his plans and continue packing.

His phone buzzed against the countertop for the millionth time in the past hour. That certainly wasn't helping his scatterbrained head either. He snatched it and answered. "Ugh! Yoosung, stop it! Please, I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm on your side about Rika—really."

"Uh, Seven? You really need to check caller ID before answering the phone," came a voice that was far too feminine to be Yoosung's.

"MC," he breathed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. Yoosung had been calling nonstop, I just…" He stopped, realizing what he was doing. Although he had been accustomed to her calling him when they were about three feet apart, he also knew she was supposedly packing as well. Only, he didn't see her anywhere in the living room. "Why are you calling? Aren't you in the apartment?"

"Yep," she replied. "I could use some help though."

Luciel furrowed his brows and glanced at his computer. A green dot flashed within the apartment walls. "Are you stuck in the coat closet?"

He didn't wait for a reply and tossed his phone on the couch. He rushed over to closet in the hallway, un-jamming the door and opening it. MC clutched the phone close to her, a pile of coats at her feet and a few random accessories on her head. He couldn't help the soft chuckle that bubbled from his throat. She looked so cute.

"How did you know I was in the coat closet?" she said, although her cheeks were pink, probably embarrassed by the whole situation. He forgot to warn her about the old hinges.

Luciel scratched the back of his neck. "Oh—um—Let me help you there."

He grabbed her hand so she could climb out of the mess. "You said no more secrets," she said quietly.

The truth came wriggling out of him, more out of guilt than anything. "I—er—started attaching tracking tags on your clothes."

Her eyes went wide. She hit his chest with her fist. "You what!"

"Well, you kept leaving the apartment!" he shot back. "I nearly had a panic attack last time."

She crossed her arms and huffed. She couldn't refute the accusations; she knew she was guilty of leaving even when he told her numerous times to stay within the apartment unless he was with her.

"Yeah, but…you could have told me," she mumbled.

"Besides," he went on. "Now that we'll be heading towards the danger, I want to make sure I know where you are if we get separated."

The irritation lining her forehead dissipated. Instead, her brows furrowed ever so slightly in worry. Luciel waited for her next sentence, probably full of inspiration and hope. But, just like him, she had a mask. It wasn't as if she was a robot. She had fears…doubts…he could see them.

To his surprise, the comment never came. Instead, she held up a large extension cord. "Found it."

He took it from her hands, letting his fingers running across the plastic. "Thanks."

"What else do we need?" she asked, stepping past him to the kitchen.

"Um," he began. His mental list shattered as soon as he called for it. He banged his fist against his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "I think…food? Water? Something for wounds. I have no first aid in the car. Well, I do…but it's in my other car. I think…Wait, no—Why do I have so many cars? Ugh!"

"Seven," her gentle voice carried through his brain, interrupting the frenzy. He opened an eye to see her holding out a piece of notebook paper. He joined her and scanned across the contents.

"Oh, you took notes from my rambling earlier?" he said.

She nodded, setting it aside on the counter. "And I added a few things."

Luciel wasn't sure he could take it. The way MC cared for him—broken and bruised him—it made his heart swell. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling her tightly in his arms. It was as if her touch could fill him with energy and strength.

Only now, her fingers seemed to shake as she clutched the sides of his shirt. Her shoulders trembled underneath his arms. "What's wrong?" he mumbled in her hair.

She sighed shakily, resting her cheek against his chest. "I want to be strong right now," she said. "I want to be the support you need, but I keep thinking…what if I'm not enough?"

"MC," Luciel frowned. "That's not—"

"No, really," she interjected, pushing away slightly to look up at him. "You're amazing, Seven. You have skills, you're intelligent, and you're fueled by a passion for your family. Me…I'm…" her words trailed off. "I have nothing to offer."

Luciel swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He had a hunch that anxiety was starting to settle in soon after they left the chatroom with Jaehee. He wasn't sure what to say…how to comfort her. He'd never done any of this before. He'd been a loner for most of his life, only motivated by a few pictures.

He gently cupped her face. "Don't say that," he said. "You're much more than that. You reach people in ways that others think impossible. You have an ability to brighten up any situation and give people the support they need. Do you know how invaluable that is?"

She buried her face into his chest once more, her arms finding their way around him. A few minutes later, she pushed him back. She pressed her palms onto the counter and took a few deep breaths. "We'll get through this," she said resolutely. "No matter what, we'll get through this."

Luciel smiled. "Yeah," he replied. Her eyes met his and suddenly he felt very flushed.

Clearing his throat, he reached into the junk drawer and retrieved a bag of thick rubber bands and a few napkins. "We'll need to make two rubber band balls."

"Any reason why?"

"I have a plan to meddle with the wires outside the building—it'll involve a disguise, but that's fine. It'll be easier to access," he said, already getting to work. His fingers welcomed the idle work. He did, indeed, have a plan. But, he really wasn't sure it would work now that Saeran had seen him. Anyway, from the way his twin talked, Luciel had been targeted for quite a while. Worry twisted inside of him, creating a spider web of thoughts, each creating a scenario worse than the last. He tried to force it from him mind."Besides, if you get bored, you can bounce these around. But will they actually bounce? It depends on how many we get around them. Well, maybe that's not a good idea. People might see it if it bounces out of your control. That wouldn't be-"

"Hey," MC said, causing his fingers to drop the small ball in his hand. He was about to reach down to get it, but she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "We have enough time to finalize the plan and iron out all the details. Okay?"

"Yeah," he croaked. How did she read his mind like that?

MC pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. His brain short circuited, but he managed to melt into it. But, before he could even reach out to pull her closer, she stepped away. She lifted a few rubber bands in front of her. "Shall we get to work?"

They spent the next hour gathering one thing after another. MC thought of many things Luciel hadn't even considered. He couldn't even express how glad he was that she was there. In the end, they ended up eating together and talking to keep their mind off the impending trip.

After dinner, MC retired on the couch, checking emails and joining the messenger. Luciel watched from the kitchen. Well, actually, he offered to clean up the mess from the hot cocoa earlier and the cheese from the pizza…which may have gotten on the counter because of his little clumsy mishap when taking it out of the oven. But then, he saw her smile at something on her phone, and time stopped.

He found himself staring at her as if she would disappear any second. Something twisted in his gut every time he thought of the mission ahead. Right now, everything was going well for him. No, things were perfect. Too perfect to last. That's why he resolved to memorize everything about her as soon as he could. She was his first priority—it didn't matter what happened to him.

But, if he found himself locked up in a prison somewhere, he wanted to be able to recall her vividly. The way her hair flowed down her back and curled at the ends. The way her eyes sparkled when she stared at him. The way she single handedly brightened the atmosphere with her beautiful smile.

Luciel clutched his shirt, willing his heart to stop beating so hard. "How's the party preparation going?" he asked in attempt to think of something else.

"Good, I guess," she replied, her fingers typing away at her phone. "I hope everything goes well for them."

"Me too," Luciel sighed. He wished MC could see the fruit of all her hard work, but he was more concerned for her safety. There would be more RFA parties for her, no matter his fate.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, flipping it in the air once before catching it again. He glanced sideways, knowing MC was watching.

"Show off," she snorted. He was—not that he would admit it.

He winked, shooting her with a finger gun. She rolled her eyes, though she still wore a smile. Luciel shifted his attention to the screen. He frowned when it said he had several text notifications from within the RFA messenger. Normally, it indicated the sender, but it was just blank. He brushed it off, figuring he had to fix a few bugs since he completely changed the algorithm within the past few days.

His stomach dropped when he opened it and found the texts coming from "Unknown." Not wanting to alarm MC, he remained collected as he opened them.

 **Unknown: tr36- -28- -tor**

 **Unknown: *( &6—I'll*^%$^-revenge^&%^*next ti&%46^%**

 **Unknown: The girl- - ^# &^ join me- -853^&*- in paradise**

Another ten texts continued to flood into his inbox. Most of them were broken pieces of code from Saeran's attempt to break through the firewall. Still, Luciel could decipher the threats towards him and the RFA. Bile rose to his throat when Saeran began to describe threats against MC. When the texts stopped, Luciel's fingers shakily hovered over the screen.

He shut his eyes. He shouldn't reply…it could jeopardize everything. But…it was his brother…Maybe, he could get to him. Maybe, he could reach him now, and everything would work out. He muttered a quick prayer before slowly typing his reply.

 **707: Saeran…please…Let's talk.**

He hesitated over the send button. He almost finalized it, when MC's phone started screeching loudly.

She dropped it to the floor, covering her ears. "What the heck!"

Luciel stuffed his phone in his pocket and rushed over to her. Instinctively, he pushed her behind him and picked up her phone. He winced as the high pitch sound hammered against his eardrums. He forced himself to concentrate as a black screen flashed bits of green code. Luciel managed to infiltrate past the attack well enough to shut off MC's phone.

"What in the world was that?" she breathed. He tensed when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Seven?"

He ran a hand through his hair. Of course, things had been going too well for him. He stepped away from her and unpacked his laptop. "Don't turn on your phone until I fix this."

MC nodded. "Do you need anything while you work?"

Luciel realized how shallow his breathing had become. He slid off the couch and onto the floor, placing his computer in his lap. "Just…" he began. "Can you stay here?"

She sat down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. His muscles loosened with her physical presence. She was safe as long as she remained next to him. That's all he had to remember. He set to work fixing the security of the RFA app.

MC was mostly quiet, watching him work silently. After awhile, he could feel heat radiating off her body. He glanced over to see her eyelids drooping. "You sleepy?" he asked.

"Kind of," she muttered. "But I want to stay up with you."

"Don't worry about me," he replied. "I'll get some sleep as soon as this is done."

"You'd better," she said, an edge in her voice. His heart warmed at her heartfelt scolding. "Everything is ready for tomorrow. We leave at dawn, right?"

"Yeah," Luciel replied. "But I'll wake you up. So just sleep."

MC gave a noncommittal grunt. He continued working. His focus hadn't been so sharp since before MC arrived in the chatroom. He supposed Saeran had hit a sensitive spot. It didn't take him long to fix the security. He still double checked everything before he dared to turn on MC's phone again.

He thought she had fallen asleep, but she sat up suddenly. "It's fine?"

"Yeah, I think," he said, waiting for the loading screen to appear.

She stretched out her hand out for it. "Let me unlock it for you."

Luciel's lips twitched upwards smugly as he held it away from her reach. "No need. I know your password."

"You hacked that too!" she whined. "No fair!"

He pursed his lips as he typed it in. "Nope. I just figured it out. You're really predictable, you know?"

She returned her head to his shoulder, although she pinched the skin on his arm.

"Ouch!" he rubbed it sorely. He ignored her victorious laughter and checked the app. He frowned seeing the invites from Saeran. He was trying to pull MC into Mint Eye too.

"What did he say?" she asked, her voice low.

Luciel hurriedly deleted the messages. "Hm? Oh, the code was all scrambled. Guess he couldn't get in very well."

"Do you think the others got the same?" she asked.

He shook his head. He had thought of that, but they would've said something in the chat. No…Saeran was targeting him this time. And MC was being used as bait. Luciel handed MC back her phone. She set it aside before wrapping her arm around his as she curled against his side.

Luciel kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep, okay? I mean it this time."

"What about you?" she replied. He was glad to see she didn't protest though, and instead grabbed a blanket off the couch.

"I just need to double check some things, then I will," he said. "Promise."

Satisfied with the answer, she nuzzled her head under his neck and shut her eyes. Luciel breathed shakily. "MC," he hesitated.

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

She took a deep breath, but never opened her eyes. "Yeah," she admitted. "Yeah, I am. But, I trust you."

He squeezed her hand tightly. "Thank you."

He continued to run a few tests on his program for the morning. But, he waited until MC's breaths steadied until he pulled out his phone. His stomach twisted as he read the unsent text. Again, he drew his finger towards the send button.

Saeran's threats summoned vivid images in his mind about what he could do—might actually do—to MC if they were caught. Luciel swallowed the lump in his throat before deleting his reply along with his brother's texts.

He stared blankly at the screen lit in front of him, letting his head rest back on the couch. He gently rubbed his thumb against MC's palm. He felt torn between two people he loved the most in this world. He wanted to save Saeran…the only one who he could consider his actual family on this earth. But, he wanted to protect MC…the one who would be his family if all went well. Could he have both? Or was Saeyoung too dark for that? Was he too unlucky for that dream to become a reality?

His eyelids drooped as the lack of sleep in the past days began to overtake him. With his free hand, he gently clutched the cross at his neck, shutting his eyes. "Lord, if I have done one thing right in my life…please, let me at least have this."

He tried finishing his prayers for the night, but the warmth of MC and the emotional burden of his thoughts made it difficult to resist the sleep. So, he succumbed to it. All would be resolved one way or another in the morning.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know I took some liberty adding Unknown's attack. It's just that, in my mind, Saeran was still unstable (cuz all the shtuff he went through) and he seems to like to rile people up with scare attacks (Christmas DLC spoilers). I thought he might try to target Luciel at least once after their encounter. Anyway, hope you liked it all the same. :) As always, I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for all the support so far!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Ta-da~ Here's the last part of day 9:) Now we get into day 10, so only a very few chapters left in this one. Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoy:)_**

* * *

MC checked the time on her phone, careful not to wake the sleeping Seven next to her. She had dozed off while he was attempting to tighten the security on the RFA messenger. He must've fallen asleep sometime then too, although he woke up once with a nightmare.

It was almost two in the morning. A mixture of nerves and guilt twisted a knot in MC's stomach. This hadn't been the first time Unknown—Saeran- had hacked into the messenger and her phone. Just the day that he entered the apartment, he had somehow managed to send a few broken messages. It was the same time that the rest heard the strange beeping noises. MC had stayed silent then.

Seven had seemed so stressed with work and keeping her safe, she didn't want to worry him. She should have told him after the phone started screeching, but she couldn't bring herself to spit it out. And just after they had promised to stop keeping secrets. She wondered if it would even make a difference telling him now.

MC licked her chapped lips. She carefully pulled her hand out of Seven's and extricated herself from the blanket. She grabbed a couch cushion, positioning it under his neck before he got a stiff neck in the morning.

She sighed at the laptop still running some sort code across its screen. Still, she let it be and went to get water from the kitchen. She realized how shaky she was when she could barely bring the glass to her lips. She buried her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Get it together, MC," she whispered shakily. Seven needed her to be stronger than ever right now. She could already see the strains of guilt in his eyes every time he looked at her. He didn't mean to drag her into this, and she didn't necessarily choose this, but it had happened.

She wanted to help him now. With every part of her being, she wanted to help him achieve the happiness he deserved. Nonetheless, she wondered if she could really help him…or would she be hindering him in the end? Her motives were going were rather selfish, she had to admit. She didn't want to lose him—whether that be to death or some other fate, she couldn't bear the thought of life without him now.

MC tried logging into the messenger to see if anyone was there. She saw Zen had been there earlier, but she had just missed him. She read through his chats. None of it was helping the situation. The RFA was taking V's betrayal hard…especially Jumin, even if he seemed to be the most calm in the whole mess.

Seven's scream rang throughout the apartment. MC dropped her phone on the counter and rushed back into the living room where he was practically hyperventilating and shoving everything away from him.

"MC?" he called, his voice hoarse. She was about to reply when she realized he wasn't even looking at her. No, he was looking _for_ her. "Oh, God, please, n-no. I can't have—n-no, it can't be—she's not—"

MC's mouth fell agape while she tried to find the words. Seeing him in such a state made her blood run cold. His eyes were half crazed as he started throwing couch cushions around, calling her name over and over again. He flopped back into his original spot, his fingers gripping his hair as he pulled at it. Tears were rushing down his face at an alarming pace.

"Seven," MC croaked, finally getting her mind together. She stumbled forward, kneeling beside him.

He didn't have his glasses on, so he stared at her dumbfounded for a few moments. "Hey," MC said, reaching a hand out to his face. "Hey, I'm right here."

He touched her hand with trembling fingers.

"Thank God," was all he said before crushing her in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder.

His tears dampened her skin. MC slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Seven, are you okay?"

"I thought—" he choked. He pulled her so close she had to readjust herself onto his lap lest he literally squeezed the air out of his lungs.

Suddenly, he pulled back, his fingers running through her hair. He showered her face with kisses between words. "I changed my mind. You can't come with me."

"What?" she burst, pushing him at arm's length.

He shook his head vehemently. "Saeran…he's not his normal self, right? The Saeran I knew…that Rika showed me would never be so—well, like he is now. You can't come. It's not safe."

MC furrowed her brows, gripping his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Seven, why are you saying that all of a sudden? What's going on?"

His hands fell loosely to her arms. His words barely squeezed through his throat, as if saying them would finalize the future. "I can't lose you too."

"Seven," she said. He kept shaking his head, denying what she had to say. She cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "Luciel!"

Using his name seemed to sharpen his mind. He steadied considerably. She slowly went on. "Whatever just happened…it was a dream, okay? It wasn't real. Nothing is going to happen."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. He tightened his grip on her arms. "We don't know that. It was a dream, but…it was so real. Maybe it's like one of Zen's prophetic dreams, and—"

She realized his breathing had very nearly stopped. His hyperventilating began again. MC was trembling herself, but she forced herself to focus. She had seen him hyper, cold, angry, sarcastic, and even broken. But never…never had she seen him like this. It terrified her.

"Luciel, calm down," she said. "Deep breaths. Just breathe with me, okay?"

He nodded and attempted to follow her breathing pattern. She watched as the color drained from his face. He abruptly stood to his feet, rushing past her to the bathroom. She tried to go after him, but he shut the door.

MC waited near the door, feeling ill at the sounds of him dispelling the contents of his stomach. It seemed like an eternity later when he finally emerged, even paler than when he ran off.

"You okay?" she asked, wiping off a stray bit of toothpaste from the edge of his lip.

He gave a weak nod in response before slowly lowering himself down on the couch. MC joined him, rubbing his arm gently.

"I'm sorry," Seven muttered after a few moments. "I keep waking you up."

"I was already awake, actually, "MC replied. She pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Seven…"

He shut his eyes. "It was …I had a nightmare that Saeran kidnapped you. And he kept sending me…these photos of what he was doing to you and…I was losing it. I couldn't get to you, no matter what I tried. Then, I woke up and you weren't there, I thought—"

"It was just a dream," MC interrupted. "Nothing like that's going to happen."

"But that's just it!" Seven burst. He stood and paced the floor. "We don't know! I don't know Saeran anymore! How can I be sure he won't do something like that? I abandoned him in a house with an abusive mother for years—and who knows what this place has done to him since? What if I can't save him? What if I can't protect you?"

"We can't think like that—"

"We have to!" he shouted. He snatched his glasses from off the table and began cleaning them furiously against his t-shirt. "I'm an agent, MC. I've been through this a thousand times. Always think through every possibility—good and bad. When I'm around you, it's too easy to forget that things might actually go horribly wrong. In fact, we're always told it's more likely that the negative will happen—not the positive."

MC opened her mouth to reply, but she quickly shut it. What was she to say to that? He had a point. "You want to think through every side, fine," she said. "If I stay here, then what?"

He shoved the glasses over his eyes. "I'm not implying you stay here."

"So, I stay with another RFA member," she said. "Can't Saeran find me there, too? Then the cause really will be lost."

"J-Jumin has high security," Seven stammered.

"Still, if Saeran goes for me there, what will you do?"

He sighed and sat down next to her again. "You're right," he said finally. "Of course, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking."

He leaned against the back of the couch, rubbing his face wearily. "If anything happens to you or Saeran, I'll never forgive myself."

MC chewed on her lip. He didn't sound angry or heartbroken. His voice came out quiet and resolved. He was so desperate for happiness, and he never felt deserving of it…not for long anyway.

"He already hates me, you know. I can feel it," he said quietly. MC reclined next to him. He went on when she said nothing. "And the worst thing is that I get it. I would hate me too."

MC shut her eyes. She wanted to protest right then and there, but she couldn't. She could refuse when Seven pushed her away, but she couldn't convince him when it came to his brother. He had to reach that conclusion on his own…somehow. He had to hear it from Saeran. And she prayed he would, for the sake of his brother. Family was family…she was sure things would work out if Seven could just explain everything. For now, all she could do was take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"I don't even know where I would start?" Seven shrugged. "Oh, hey, sorry you ended up in the same fricking hole I'm in. Maybe I can give you one of my cars as an apology, since you only seemed to get pain and suffering as a reward."

MC sighed. "Seven, that's not fair to you," she said.

"I'm not asking for anything to be fair for me," he said. "I just want you happy and him happy. If there's that, then I'm happy."

She sat up slightly to look at him. "Ever thought that maybe you're the key to that?"

His eyes shifted sideways to meet hers. He lips turned upwards momentarily. "Do I really make you that happy?"

MC's face suddenly felt hot. She hit his arm. "Are you teasing me?"

She turned away from him, crossing her arms. He chuckled, his arms enveloping her completely. "Do you want me to tease you?" he said in her ear, causing her to squirm.

"No, no, no," she replied. "I see how you get when you want to tease someone. Poor Yoosung."

He nuzzled her shoulder lightly. "If only getting scolded for teasing Yoosung was our biggest problem," he hummed.

"Hey, don't give up just yet," MC said. "One day, our biggest problems will be some domestic squabble over who forgot to put the timer on for something in the oven."

"Didn't we just fight over that with the pizza earlier?"

"See, it's already begun," MC laughed.

They shared a moment of comfortable silence before she could feel him tense against her. She noticed how his embrace got a little tighter. He was scared of going back to sleep.

"If you're going to be driving, you really should sleep," she said.

"But…" his words trailed off.

She let her head fall onto one of the cushions. "People say that you dream about what you think about the moment you fall asleep," she said. "So, think about me, okay? Think about our life after all this is over. Okay?"

He nodded, though his grip didn't loosen. MC waited until she felt his steady breaths before removing herself from his arms. He had told her once he was a heavy sleeper, and it was good that she remembered. Somehow, she managed to adjust him to a comfortable sleeping position on the couch, an actual pillow under his head, and a blanket covering his frame.

She retrieved her phone and sat down on the floor beside him. She pulled up the messenger and waited for someone to log in…as they were bound to. Seven would probably yell at her in the morning for it, but still…he needed the sleep, and she could always fall asleep in the car. Besides, if he had another nightmare, she wanted to be ready this time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: For those wondering (UPCOMING SPOILER BEWARE), yes, I did base his dream off of one of Seven's bad ends. It creeped me out like crazy (Yeah, I know a lot of people liked it, but...), and I can imagine how it affected Seven. Anyway, love to hear you what you think as always! See you soon. :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello! First part of day 10 is here. I was going through some of Seven's phone calls when I was inspired by it. I was unsure whether or not to include this chapter (I was going to skip to Mint Eye), but I decided to take a risk and include it. Anyway...Hope you enjoy it all the same. A little lighter than the last one.**_

* * *

Luciel peered sideways at MC. It was difficult to see her in the dim light of dawn, but he managed to catch her own worried glances at him from time to time. They had left the apartment only a little while ago, and they were nearly half way to the street where he had abandoned his car days ago. He hoped it was still intact and not completely destroyed if the agency managed to track it.

"You sure you don't need me to take one more bag?" he asked, reaching out for the one hanging on her arm. She swatted his hand away, shooting him a glare that sent a chill down his spine.

She seemed to realize what she had done and softened her expression. "Sorry," she chuckled. "Just let me help you carry bags at least."

He clicked his tongue, returning his focus to the sidewalk. "I already told you, MC. You are helping me."

"You'll give me something to do when we get there, right?" she blurted. "I mean, you're not going to try to do everything yourself."

He pursed his lips. He shifted one of his backpacks slightly to alleviate the building pressure on his shoulder. "Um," he muttered. "I had some ideas, but…I don't want you getting hurt."

She groaned. "Seven, you have to trust me. I'll keep myself safe."

"Fine, fine," he said, waving her off in annoyance. He could use the help, but his dreams from the previous night were still seared into his brain. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Actually," she said, looking up at him. "You look like you could use some help with some bags."

"Nope," he shook his head resolutely. He spoke too soon. The one backpack on the bottom of the other two went sliding down, creating a domino effect of disaster. Luciel nearly toppled to the ground trying to keep them from falling. He laughed nervously. "M-maybe one bag?"

MC bit her lip, obviously trying to keep her giggles at bay. She barely managed to keep it in before taking one load off of him.

"Oh, was I that funny?" he tilted his head. "Keep teasing me, I dare you."

MC's mouth formed a perfect "o." She pressed her free hand against her lips and gasped quietly. "I couldn't tease 707 the Defender of Justice. His vengeance is too much for my heart to handle."

She shot him a cheesy grin.

"Hey, hey!" he bumped her shoulder lightly. "Don't do that."

"Why?" she said, although she continued walking.

"It's too cute," Luciel replied, placing a hand over his chest. "My heart might stop, and then all our efforts will be for nothing."

"Oh, really?" she smirked. "Then, maybe I should keep doing it then! I have found your weakness."

"Have you been trying to take me down this whole time?" Luciel gasped. She nodded in reply, a few giggles escaping from her lips. He couldn't help but smile too. In the chatroom, they would mess around in a similar fashion, but he could never hear her laugh. Sometimes, on the phone…but for some reason, actually being to take in her happiness in its entirety was a whole different experience.

That was his new goal, when all this was over. He had told her partly last night, but in that moment he swore it to himself. He thought wryly how just a few days ago, he had made a promise to keep his distance no matter what. His face grew hot. Guess that promise was out the window.

But maybe he could make start something fresh. If his previous vow was to make sure he pushed her away, his new one was to make sure she laughed at least once a day. That would hurt both of them less.

"How could you?" he sighed, shaking his head in dramatic dejection. "And on our first date too."

He watched in satisfaction as a pink blush swept across her cheeks. "Date? First?" she said, attempting to keep her voice steady, although he could still hear the strain. She cleared her voice. "So, what about the roof?"

He hummed lightly. "According to 'Single Forever' Magazine, page fifty four, it's not considered a date unless you leave the buildings of both parties' residence. A walk through town is actually in their top four recommended dating sites!"

MC tapped her chin. "Do you always take this much baggage on dates?"

Luciel sucked air between his teeth. "Not usually," he said. "But considering I've never had the time or ability to date anyone, you're the first! Welcome to 707's Dating Experience!"

MC bit her lip. "I-is it okay, though?" she said, her eyes planted on the sidewalk before them. "I mean, with everything…"

A familiar ache settled in Luciel's chest. He had thought so last night too, when they were playing hide and seek in Rika's tiny apartment. How could he be enjoying himself when Saeran was out there still…hurting?

"Hey," he said, catching her attention. "No matter what happens, we look at each other and laugh. We look at each other, smile, and get through whatever ever comes next."

Her nervous gaze shattered at his repeated words, transforming into her usual bright self. Luciel breathed in relief. He had seen her grow less and less optimistic in the past day. He wouldn't let that happen. She was light. He was darkness. That's why they were so well-matched. She brought so much joy into his hopeless world, and until this far, he tried to make sure to protect her from the world's cruelty. He couldn't hide it from her…she didn't want to be hidden. But, that didn't mean it should snatch away her kind heart.

"Thank you, Seven," she said quietly. She stretched out her wrist to glance at her watch. "So, how far did you park? It's been almost half an hour."

The thought of the broken down warehouse where he had left his car brought unwanted anxiety in his stomach. He had barely been thinking then. Saeran had easily infiltrated the security system, and Luciel was terrified he would log into the messenger one day with no word from MC. He had ignored Vanderwood and managed to bypass him, by some miracle. "Oh, um, still a bit away," he said.

MC raised her brows. "And you ran this?"

Luciel nodded. His head was swelling like a balloon with the incredulity in her words. "I'm an agent," he reminded her. "I've had to run longer, sometimes even wounded—oh, but I shouldn't tell you that. But anyway, I wasn't carrying so much last time."

She pressed her lips together in a tight line. He noticed that she seemed on edge whenever he mentioned the agency. Even when he called her earlier in the week, she always seemed more concerned that he was taking care of himself and would occasionally send texts asking if he'd rested at all.

They walked a bit farther in silence, finally arriving in a more crowded area of town as shops were opening. Luciel could tell MC was growing weary. She lagged behind him slightly, despite her best efforts to catch up. Her shoulders were beginning to sag, and she stopped talking altogether. He figured she hadn't slept much last night, but considering he was going to let her sleep in the car, he spared her of his lecture.

He found an excuse to stop when they arrived by a convenience store with a bunch of vending machines lining the front. Neither of them had eaten breakfast, and they were running ahead of his schedule, technically. He'd rather not have her faint half way there. He forgot how far he had parked. The adrenaline of the moment helped him run the distance in a shorter amount of time.

"Stop number one on our date!" he called, shooting out an arm to stop her. He forced his voice to sound slightly higher and smoother. "Since I am a gentleman, I will pay for our light breakfast while my lady sits on the bench."

MC scrunched her nose while setting the bags down. "Were you trying to impersonate Zen?"

"Bingo!" he laughed, pulling cash out of his pocket. "Sickening, right?"

Maybe it wasn't that bad, but he still hadn't forgiven the actor for interrupting the other day and constantly bombarding his phone with subtle threats about having improper thoughts of MC. As if! Luciel had already made a plan to get his full revenge on Zen later…although at this rate, it could be anywhere from a month to a year. Oh well…more time to plan.

He inserted the payment into the vending machine, trying to decide which snack would be better to lighten up their mood. He found some pastries at the bottom. That would do.

"This is actually a nice town," MC said, propping her chin on her hand. She pointed across the street. "I got tea from that shop all the time—I mean, before the whole apartment lockdown thing."

Luciel listened as she rambled about the different places she had stopped into during the week. He noticed she stepped out daily, but he didn't know she had come this far into town. Thinking in hindsight, he probably should've told her to stay in the apartment at all times, but he wondered now if she would've listened completely.

He put down his bags before sitting down next to her. He had to admit, his legs were beginning to cramp as well. He had barely moved from his computer the past few days, and he was beginning to feel it.

He ripped open one of the pastries. "Do you want me to feed you again?"

"That was a joke!" she blurted, shoving him sideways.

He put a piece in his mouth and pushed his face towards her. MC covered her flushed face and let out a squeal of embarrassment. Luciel only laughed and handed her the unopened one. "It's so fun teasing you," he said, pinching her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled before taking a bite of her own.

Luciel decided he should be especially ruthless today. He opened one of iced coffees he had bought and took a sip while her head was turned. He then held it out to her. She innocently took it and drank some. He took the cue and gasped.

MC's eyes went wide. "What? What happened?"

"We drank from the same coffee," Luciel replied. "That's an indirect kiss, you know. If you want to kiss me, MC, you can just ask for one. I would gladly deliver."

He watched her grow flustered in a matter of seconds, resorting to hitting his arm repeatedly. This only fueled his amusement.

"Luciel! You're so—ugh!"

"Oh! You called me Luciel. You must be especially rattled."

"I'll get you back," she said, pointing a finger at him.

"I look forward to it," he returned.

He finished off his pastry quickly, but waited until she was done with hers before standing. "I know it's only been a few minutes, but we need to keep going," he said. He shot her an apologetic smile when she grimaced. "I wish we could take a cab, but I don't want to risk anyone tracing us."

Silently, she began to re-gather all her bags on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Luciel scanned the area. It was a paranoid habit he had picked up really. His eyes fell on a boy a few years older than him, leaning against one of the buildings across the street. He was casually smoking a cigarette, but Luciel could've sworn he was watching them.

"Ready," MC said. Luciel nodded and pulled her on the other side of him, out of sight.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

He jerked his head towards the end of the block. "You've seen him around before?"

Thankfully, she read his expression exactly and discreetly spied the area he had pointed out. "I've only been here a week, but, no," she replied to his dismay. "Never seen him around."

"I don't think it's a coincidence," he mumbled. He placed his hand on her back, providing some support as he rushed her forwards. It killed him to take a longer route to their destination ,but if the agency was trying to track him, going in a full circle would throw them off his back momentarily.

Thankfully, the man didn't seem to follow. Luciel shook his head. He hoped he hadn't been overly cautious, but he was already on the agency's bad side. No…their very bad side.

Finally, they reached the warehouse. Luciel scanned the perimeter quickly before gesturing MC over. The place was dusty and old, but completely empty. His chest swelled at the sight of his sleek sports car tucked away in the back corner. His fingers were itching to grasp that steering wheel.

MC snorted when her eyes fell on his car. "So, that's one of your babies?"

He grinned widely. "Isn't it lovelier in person?"

She innocently looked up at him. "Seven, do you love me?"

The question caused his stomach to flip, but he recognized the mischievous glint in her eye. "Yeah," he drawled.

"More than your babies?" she prodded, batting her eyelashes dramatically.

He tapped her nose. "Know your place, babe."

They shared a laugh before Luciel unlocked the car and started packing it. He watched her carefully as she piled bags into the backseat. Slowly, the light in her eyes began to fade again. He swallowed his own increasing uneasiness.

"Oh!" he gasped suddenly. He dropped the last bag in the trunk before beckoning her over with a wave of his hand. She obliged, gently leaning back against the car and crossing her arms. He clasped his hands together. "This is part two of the date. I take you for a drive in a hot car!"

Her eyes once again crinkled in delight. "How exciting!" she beamed. "And what's part three? There has to be a part three, or the date is considered a failure."

"True," Luciel nodded solemnly. "'Single Forever Magazine' said as much."

He cleared his throat and took a step forward. He placed a hand on the trunk of the car beside her before lurching forward. "Part three is where I kiss you. But, if we switch the steps around, that could work too."

He puckered his lips only to be stopped with her hand. She gave him a soft smile. "Save the best for last, honey," she sang playfully.

Luciel compromised and kissed her nose. He was distracted by a flash of black in the corner of his eyes. He slowly brought his attention to one of the windows where he swore he saw someone. MC opened her mouth, probably to ask what had happened, but he quickly covered it with his fingers. He stared at the same spot for a few long seconds. He almost dismissed it as paranoia again, until he saw a face flash by. It was different than the man from the town.

"MC," he said in a low whisper. He pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. "Get in the car and make sure your face is covered."

She paled but followed his orders carefully. He waited until she was safely in the car before entering himself. He felt safer inside, knowing he had a gun in the glove compartment. He started the car and slowly drove it out of the warehouse and a few blocks down, constantly watching for anyone following. Once he was sure the threat was gone, he yanked MC's hood off.

"Is everything okay?" she said, turning back to look.

"I think," Luciel replied. "I mean, most likely Vanderwood will track my car soon since we're moving. But it'll take her awhile to find me. We'll be fine."

MC nodded before pulling out the written set of directions he had provided. They couldn't afford to use a GPS for at least the first half. It would only fuel Vanderwood's search. It was better he appeared in the middle of nowhere.

A hand covered his own on the gear shift. MC let out a shaky breath. "You ready?"

"If you're with me," he nodded.

"Then show me how fast this thing can go!" she grinned.

He chuckled before setting his eyes on the road. This was it. "Just hold on a little longer, Saeran," he whispered.

* * *

 _ **A/N: MC and Seven are the type of couple to quote memes. Tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this...Anyway, really hope you liked this bit of fluff. I'm excited to get into the next part, as the plot starts to thicken there. Also, can't wait for Saeran. :) Let me know if you liked it!~ Thanks for reading and sticking with me this far! I'm truly amazed that you guys like my story. I'm so thankful for all of you 3 See you soon!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Helloooo~ Here is another chapter. I won't be doing between every chat on day 10 because there are a lot of visual novels to supplement. Anywho, enjoy! ~**_

* * *

MC ran her shaking fingers over the small, square box in her pocket. She once again scanned the area for any workers near the building. Building…more like a castle. It had great, teal domes arching across the top, and the entire structure was made of solid stone.

She returned her attention to Seven who was crouching on the ground at one end of the building. He was toggling between different windows on his computer, his skilled fingers gliding across the keyboard. It was similar to when he worked at the apartment, except now it wasn't bitterness that he exuded, but anxiety.

He paused his typing, his eyes scanning across the screen. With a low whistle, he set the computer down and stood. "They have the building security really tight," he explained. "It'll take a few minutes to get through."

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

He shrugged. "As long as we stick to the plan," he said. "We should be fine."

MC's phone vibrated in her pocket. She waited for Seven's nod of approval before checking it. "It's Jumin again," she said. "He texted asking how the operation is going."

Seven huffed and stooped back down to his computer. "He kept texting me too, until I told him to bug off."

"Seven!"

"I'm joking!" he replied defensively. "I told him to stop texting me in a nice way."

Still, MC included a vague apology on his behalf while keeping Jumin updated. One of her replies remained half typed since she shoved her phone in her pocket when Seven slammed his laptop shut. "We need to move to the next location and fast," he said.

MC wasted no time grabbing the stray bags and following him as the sneaked around to the next green spot on the map. His plan was gradual infiltration as he disabled their security. They wouldn't have too much time once they got in, but he assured her that getting out was the easy part.

"It's odd," MC muttered. "There isn't a garage or anything."

Seven gave an ambiguous grunt as a reply. MC went on, "Wouldn't Saeran need a car of sorts? So, if there's no car around, maybe he's not here."

The hacker suddenly clutched at his cross, muttering prayers under his breath. She saw a familiar crease line his forehead. "Seven," she ventured. "What's wrong?"

He shoved the tip of his thumb against his teeth as he watched the screen. "I'm can't decide whether I would be relieved or disappointed if he isn't here."

MC understood. She felt the same conflict within herself, but perhaps not to that degree. She could see how much he wanted to save his brother, but at the same time, it wasn't exactly the person he knew. Saeran was Seven's brother…but he was also her kidnapper, and if it hadn't been for the security system, who knows what he might've done to her. She shivered thinking about what might have happened if Seven hadn't come to the apartment at just the right time.

Still, there was something about Saeran that she had observed in those few moments that only confirmed Seven's claim to him. He had a mask, just like his twin. He attempted to appear threatening and almost villainous, but there was some kindness behind those mint eyes, like someone screaming for help despite their pleas to stay distant. She noticed Seven had the same look as time passed, but he let his walls crumble…thankfully.

"If we do run into him," MC said slowly. "I think you'll find there's still a part of him you can reach."

Seven's brows furrowed, and he glanced up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she sighed. How could she explain it to him? "I mean…you said he had been kind before, right? Despite what…what that woman did to you both? He still trusted you and relied on you?"

"Yeah," Seven replied. "He was usually considerate of me, even when he was the being beaten up all the time."

A distant gaze clouded his eyes. "I remember one time…he asked me, 'Hyung, did you eat while you were out? You seem thinner.' Meanwhile, he hadn't eaten since breakfast while I barely managed to steal some bread for him from a church lunch."

MC rested her hand on his hair. She saw the cogs in his mind, his expression reflecting deep sadness and traces of guilt while seeming to dig into some memory. She cleared her throat to yank him out of it. He seemed to comprehend her actions and shot her a grateful smile. "Well, I don't think that part of him is gone yet," she said. "I mean, the first thing he did when he broke into the apartment was warn me of the broken glass since I wasn't wearing shoes."

Seven let out a strained chuckle. "Yeah, I guess."

"A-and," she hesitated. Her fingers once again reached into her jacket pocket. "You'll just need to present him with proof, right? No one can deny evidence."

His amber eyes darted away from the computer to her. "Evidence?"

She swallowed, her nerves beginning to fray. She flipped the flat square in between her fingers a few times. He had stuffed it back into his book and thrown it haphazardly into one of the bags. She hadn't meant to take it out, but she acted on a gut feeling when the book tumbled onto the car floor during one of their gas stops.

MC hadn't even realized he was standing now, his eyes searching her face. "MC?" he said, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She pulled out the floppy disk and held it in her palm. "I thought…just in case…" her words trailed off.

Seven was silent for a long while, his eyes planted on the disk. He shakily took it from her palm, twisting it around in his grasp a few times. His computer beeped frantically, causing a disruption.

He picked it up and turned to her. He chewed his lip and groaned. "I still can't find what I need." He breathed out slowly. "I think I might take you up on your offer to help. You think you can do it?"

MC lit up. He was accepting her help? That was a start. She buried her excitement at the fact and focused on the issue at hand. "Yeah, just tell me what you need."

He reached into his bag and handed her two black clips with a few wires attached. "These are some jamming devices, but I made some modifications on it last night," he said. "It'll block the network, but only from the source we need. That should help narrow it down. All I need you to do is find the router and plug it in. The colors on the wires match, so just follow that."

He gave her a few more hasty instructions before sending her off. MC walked quickly, but not too fast to avoid being conspicuous…not that there was anyone around. Her heart was slamming against her chest once she managed to find the router Seven talked about and opened its cover. She followed his instructions carefully, plugging in wires where they matched and clicking the buttons on the clips as he instructed.

She was about to close the router cover, but an inkling of doubt sprouted in her mind. If she made one mistake, it could ruin everything. She scanned it over again…and one more time, just to be sure…

"Oh, thank God."

MC jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around, half-expecting to see Saeran standing before her. Instead, Seven clutched his shirt tightly. His computer rested on his arm and all his equipment was thrown in the bag over his shoulder.

He abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the next location on his map. He once again began his process and set his computer running. Then, he stood and yanked her into his arms.

"Don't scare me like that," he hissed. His voice was harsh and his embrace was tight, but his fingers which gently clutched her shirt were trembling. "I was getting a signal from the devices, but you didn't come back and—" he inhaled sharply before pressing her tighter against him. "I thought someone got to you."

"S-sorry, I was double-checking. I'm fine, " MC returned the gesture, slowly wrapping her arms around him. She frowned when her hands ran over a lump near his side. She carefully traced her fingers over the shape. "Seven, do you have a gun?"

He pulled away unexpectedly and returned his attention to the computer as well as another device he hadn't used up until now."I don't intend to use it," he mumbled. "But, yes…just in case."

He worked in silence for awhile longer before he dug into his pocket and retrieved the floppy disk. He held it up between his two fingers. Unsure of his intentions, MC quirked her brows. He glanced sideways before pushing it towards her hand. "I want you to keep it."

"What?" she breathed.

His eyes once again adopted a distant stare. "If anything happens to me, MC—"

"Nothing is going to happen," she interrupted firmly. "We go in together, and we get out together."

"If," he emphasized. "If anything happens, it's…a piece of me. You said no one can argue with evidence, right? Well, it's my most prized possession at the moment."

MC crossed her arms. "I mean, it could be evidence for Saeran," she said.

Seven shook his head, a chuckle escaping for his throat. He placed his hands on her arms and shut his eyes. He exhaled shakily. "Saeran is my other half," he said. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. "He's here. No matter what happened, I feel a connection with him. That's why this disk….is a piece of me. If he existed, I existed. If he's in pain, so am I. You're the only one I showed this side to—and consequently, the contents of this disk. So…"

He ended with a soft sigh before placing the disk in her hand.

"Alright," MC said. She looked up at him, steeling herself against his sadness. "But when we get out of this—"

"If—"

"When," she snapped. "When we get out of this, I expect a lot more evidence. Better evidence!"

He tilted his head, a soft smiling gracing his lips. "Oh?"

"Yep," she nodded. She tapped her forehead. "I want the memories here. Not in a disk. Not in a computer."

He pressed his lips together before solemnly nodding. "I think I can deliver," he said. The device in his hand flashed a green light. He picked up his equipment and packed his computer into his bag. "It's done. Now we just need to get in there and transfer the files."

"Right," MC said. She took his hand in hers and waited for him to lead her through the side entrance as planned. She had an odd feeling nagging in her gut, but she hurriedly brushed it off. If it so happened that they ran into Saeran, she would help Seven convince him in any way she could.

She tucked the disk safely into her pocket. After all, he wasn't the only one who had planned for this.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ehehe, what's next? ;)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that! It'll be a few days before I can update again (though I'll try), so I hope this holds you over:( Sorry~ Thanks for reading, and as always, I love to hear from you all. :) Have a good day!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Sorry for the few days gap, but I hope my writing schedule normalizes again this week. This chapter mightttt be considered a slight deviance from canon, but I always thought MC should be a tiny bit more involved in what went down on day 10 than just giving updates in the chatroom. Also, prepare for the brotherly angst, yayyyy~ Hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

* * *

How had everything gone wrong in such a short amount of time?

"MC, try again," Luciel called across the small room. MC frantically jiggled the handle of the metal door, but it didn't budge.

"Nothing," she replied.

He swore under his breath, slamming his fist down on Saeran's computer table. He barely allowed himself to sigh before pouring himself back into unlocking the door. He almost had him. He almost had Saeran. But he slipped from his fingers—again!

"MC, again," he said. He shoved a hand through his hair, roughly tugging it from his scalp. He heard her sigh, and he knew he had failed. He wasted no more time and continued trying to break through his brother's security.

He swore he was caught in an endless time loop of reliving the same actions over and over. He tried one method. MC attempted at the door. It didn't open. Repeat. While the situation wasn't exactly a balm to Luciel's frayed—no, obliterated—nerves, it wasn't the main reason for his bubbling anger.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled up his own software and began tampering with the code. He watched closely as it booted up and ran against Saeran's own security program. He shouldn't know how to code like this. He shouldn't be creating programs to this high degree in a dimly lit room of metal and screens. Saeran wasn't supposed to be here. He should've been finishing his last year of university doing something he enjoyed. He should've been smiling with a group of friends. He should've been so happy that he would have completely forgotten about the abusive mother who starved and beat him out of her own drunken delusions and forgotten about his undeserving brother who abandoned him because of blind trust. It wasn't fair.

Luciel hadn't even realized how tense he was until MC physically grabbed his wrist and unclenched one of his fists. Her soft fingers ran over the imprints his nails had dug into his palm.

"Luciel," she said, her voice firm yet calm. "You need to breathe."

He blinked, suddenly aware of the tightness in his chest and the lack of air in lungs. He gasped loudly, inhaling as much as he could despite the dizzying sensation it sent to his head. His thoughts swam in his head so swiftly, he couldn't even concentrate on one.

Two cold hands cupped his face. His eyes met MC's burning ones. Her brows furrowed together as she very nearly glared at him. That uncomfortable yet increasingly familiar feeling of vulnerability crept into his chest, and he tried to turn back to the computer.

"No, you don't," MC snapped. She pulled his head back to look at her once more. She pressed her forehead to his, so he had no choice but to focus on her. "I can see what you're thinking, Luciel Choi. You need to snap out of it! Right now, thinking about the past or blaming yourself is not going to help anyone in this situation. You're capable of getting us out of here and saving Saeran. I know you are."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm sorry for putting you—"

"Shut up," she said. Her frustration was radiating off her, but so was her genuine concern. "It's not your fault. Neither one of us could see this happening. That's okay. Right now, I need you to concentrate. I trust you, but please trust in yourself." Her expression softened as she ran her thumb gently against his cheek. "Please, Seven. Stay calm. You've got this."

Her voice was sharper than he's heard it for awhile. It was the voice of reason that he desperately needed in that moment. He allowed himself to remain there for a little longer. Their breaths synchronized, mingling in the short distance between them. He took one final deep breath before taking advantage of their position, crashing his lips against hers for a brief moment.

Luciel always liked to compare himself to drained battery. He was constantly being used, and he was so burned out that even things he enjoyed, like Honey Buddha Chips or messing with Yoosung on LOLOL, only energized him for a few moments. But MC…she was a gift from God Himself to the battered and bruised Saeyoung. Her touch was electrifying and her very presence seemed to charge him up within an instant. He knew she was anything but calm inside, but she was trying to be strong for him. She was trying to help him, and that was more than he could ever ask for right now.

He took her hands and pulled them away from his face. "Thank you," he said.

She gave him a small nod before stepping back. He pursed his lips and returned back to his computer. She was right. He could do this. He was the Defender of Justice, right? There was someone he needed to protect, and someone he needed to help. It wasn't the time for panicking.

Letting a small smirk to fall onto his lips, he threw all his concentration onto the task at hand. Saeran's hacking skills were equally matched to his own. Equally…

"That's it!" Luciel burst. "Saeran has to think in a similar way as me. I always leave one small self-destruct on all my programs—just in case anyone else gets through."

"Like the security system at the apartment?" MC asked. He nearly jumped at her voice. He usually muttered out loud when he was working, but he never received any response. It was…nice.

"Similar concept, yeah," he said, his fingers already flying across the keyboard. "If it recognizes a stranger has stepped into a certain area, it erases itself before the information is compromised."

"But, how does that help with security?"

"That's just it," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm not running a program to take down the security. I have the information we need. Now, I can take down the whole—"

The lights in the room flickered. At first, Luciel thought the power was failing. But, it wasn't coming from the lights in the ceiling…it was the screen themselves. A blurred image came into view one screen at a time.

"What the heck?" he hissed, trying to override the command. Nothing seemed to work. "Why is it connecting a call?"

"Seven," MC's quivering voice cut through his concentration. He slowly lifted his head to look up at the screens again. They had now focused, showing Saeran waving almost innocently at them.

"Hello, Luciel," Saeran said. His high pitched voice grated against his ears. It was cold and empty—not like the brother he knew.

"Saeran, please—" he began.

"Don't bother trying to explain yourself," Saeran interrupted. "I've turned off the microphones. I don't want to hear any more of your poison."

Luciel heaved a sigh and settled back into his chair. He channeled his skills as an agent and scanned Saeran's surroundings. It was an open room with only a table covered in scattered files and abandoned wires. A pile of parts lay on the floor near the small window in the back. The corner of a dresser peeked through the side of a screen. He was probably hacking through his personal room—or another room with a personal computer. He was still in the building…Good.

"I was quite riled by your stories," Saeran went on. "But, I want to let you know, your lies will have no effect on me. Not anymore. You said you left to give me a better life. Well, I'll have you know that better life was riddled with pain. Do you know what our mother did to me? No…you've always had the better imagination. So, I want you to imagine the cruelties I went through since she assumed I knew where you had gone, and she was trying to squeeze it out of me."

Luciel shut his eyes. Just as Saeran predicted, images of past abuses sprouted in his head. It was bad on normal days. If their mother was angry…he couldn't imagine the horrors his brother faced alone. Guilt threatened to overtake him, but he didn't allow it to go any farther. He would deal with that later.

Saeran's laughter echoed in the hollow room. His eyes shifted and landed on MC. "Oh, and as for my little accomplice…" he went on. Instinctively, Luciel stood from his chair, ready to shield MC. But she placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. Her eyes met the screen, her expression a mix of sadness and fury.

"I might still invite you to Paradise," Saeran said. His voice softened when he spoke to her. It sent a chill down Luciel's spine. All this time, he had forgotten that it was his brother that lured MC into Rika's apartment and consequently the RFA. He only wondered what might have happened if they had denied her access to the organization…what would he have done then? The thought made Luciel sick.

Saeran laughed once again. "You've been brainwashed by the traitor, but it's okay. Once you see how much better I can treat you...you'll never want to go back again."

MC's bottom lip trembled. She turned to Luciel. "Can you get the microphone working again?"

"What—"

"Do it."

Luciel wasn't sure what she was planning, but he found himself following her orders anyway. He saw Saeran's smile falter as he realized what was happening.

"What are you doing?" he growled. His fingers hopped onto the keys, already fighting against Luciel's handiwork.

"It's on, MC," Luciel said. He would be in an active battle for the connection until Saeran gave up…which was unlikely.

"Saeran," MC called. Her voice faltered briefly, but still her eyes were emblazoned with determination. "I don't know what you call Paradise, but I don't think it can match what I have now."

"And what do you have now? Everything that comes out of his mouth is twisted," Saeran replied.

"Okay, let's forget words then," MC went on. At this point, Saeran stopped typing, his full attention thrown on her through the screen. "Let's talk actions. Let's talk about someone who worked days without sleeping in order to ensure the safety of his friends. The same someone who hides in the shadows, but uses his skills to push his friends towards their dreams. Someone who put his own life in danger in order to come to my rescue because there was a small chance that something bad could happen. Someone who distanced himself from his only family to give them a better chance at life—"

Saeran sucked air through his gritted teeth. His face contorted into a snarl. His fingers ran through his silver locks. "N-no," he said. "He was only doing that to brainwash you."

"Then why did he refuse to accept me at first?" she retorted. "Then, why did he come all this way to find you? He gets nothing from it. Saeran, I don't know what this place did to you, but you have a brother who's only trying to help you. Let him."

"It's too late for that!" Saeran burst, seeming to even shock himself. He quickly composed himself, displaying his signature smirk. "I really should have taken you as my assistant instead. It's a shame to see what this liar has done to you. He told you to say all those things, right?"

MC sighed. "Saeran, what can hurt from trying to see his side?"

The screen went black momentarily before powering up once more, only showing the codes from the security system Luciel was working on before.

"He ended the call," Luciel exhaled shakily. He wasn't sure how to take in what just happened. A torrent of conflicted emotions flooded him. Should he have said something? No…his brother would never believe his words. Not now.

"What the heck did they do to him?" he choked.

"I'm sorry," MC murmured. "I tried."

With all the dismay and disappointment swirling in his heart, it couldn't squelch the overwhelming love for the girl beside him. He clutched her hands tightly. "Y-you tried to help him," he said, almost as if it was a dream.

"Of course," she replied with a small shake of her head. "If you're going to be my family…so is he."

Family. The word struck Luciel through the heart. Not only was she accepting Saeran despite everything that happened, she was accepting their future together. He was sure he would wake up any second now.

His beeping computer grounded him back into reality. "Right," he said. "We need to get out of here. I don't care if he gets sick of us, I am going to chase him until he comes back or I die—whichever comes first."

MC chuckled softly. "I'll take my post back at the door."

"And MC," Luciel said, swiveling the chair around to face her. He swallowed. "I'm texting you our coordinates. If…if anything happens, text them to Jumin."

She nodded, leaning against the wall as she awaited his next orders.

Luciel spun back around to his computer. His eyes scanned the screen with a renewed vigor. Saeran could change his hair, his eyes, his skin, his voice…all of it to separate himself from Saeyoung. But he couldn't change the fact that they were twins, forever bonded through birth. As such, they felt alike…they thought alike…and thankfully, for Luciel's sake, they hacked alike.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I flipping love Saeran, so I hope his little cameo made other Saeran lovers happy. Anywho, this fic is almost over? Wow, thank you so much for all of you who have stuck around for so long. Honestly, you all have motivated me to write regularly, which I haven't done since early last summer. So, thank you, thank you, thank you~ Ah, sorry for rambling. I'll try to update soon, so until then, please enjoy some virtual Honey Buddha Chips and virtual Dr. Pepper in a virtual space station. See ya next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry! I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was so exhausted and couldn't finish. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter~**_

* * *

MC jolted up right when her shoulder was shaken. She expected the cold metal door behind her back, but instead, comfortable leather met her fingertips. She was lying down?

"Babe, we're here." Seven's voice was soft yet raspy, blending into her brain, still muddled from sleep.

The seat slowly moved her into a sitting position, allowing her to see a stretch of trees and bushes past the car dashboard. Right…she was in Seven's car. They had barely escaped Mint Eye…Saeran was still missing…and…V was there.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her face wearily. "I was supposed to stay up with you."

"It's fine," Seven replied. "I know you didn't sleep last night…and you stayed up with me this morning. Thank you."

She nodded, even though it didn't do anything to suppress her guilt. She peered ahead into the growing darkness. "Where are we?"

Seven sighed and let his arm rest against the steering wheel. "In a safe location, for now. I checked out some places around online and hacked into their cameras to check. This cabin hasn't been used for over a year."

She blinked. "When did you—"

"I checked at the last gas station," he said, unbuckling his seat belt. His words fell out of his mouth like bricks. No emotion followed them.

He began rummaging around, gathering things from the glove compartment and cup holder.

MC reached out for his hand. As soon as her fingers brushed his skin, he froze. She let out a shaky breath. "I'm not okay, either."

"We should get inside," he said abruptly. He pulled away from her and got out of the car. "Wait here until I come back. I'm doing one last check. I'll be back in less than two minutes."

He shut the door and locked it before she could even call to him to be careful. She let her head fall back against the seat. He had come a long way since a week ago, but she could tell he was still burying his emotions. The ordeal with V was affecting him more than he let on.

She chewed on her bottom lip, straining her eyes to see his red head in the darkness. True to his word, it only took a minute before he appeared again. He opened her door and helped her out of the car. Wordlessly, he continued to grab a few bags full of his hacking equipment. MC grabbed her own small bag of clothes and personal items.

The cabin certainly looked abandoned. A few shutters on the roof were slanted and ready to fall off, and one of the windows had a crack in it. When they entered, cold air cut through MC's sweater like a knife. "I think it's colder in here than outside," she shivered.

"You're not wrong," he replied. "There's a fire place, but I'm not sure if we should use it."

"No," she said. "If we're traced here, it's only a confirmation that we stayed the night. We can use extra blankets or something."

The room was dark, so MC had to stumble around to find the couch. She set her bag down and cast a worried glance over at Seven's shadow. He pulled something out of his bag and began fiddling with it.

His silence would've been just as heartbreaking as if he were screaming in anguish. MC didn't quite know how to break it…or how to get him to open up either. It had taken her days last time. He had barely spoken since they left Mint Eye.

Seven had only told her pieces of the story. Still, she could tell seeing Saeran—and having him kidnapped by Vanderwood—was already causing guilt to resurface. More so, his harsh words towards V were shocking to say the least coming from the usually kind hacker.

A soft light cast a ray onto the dusty floor. Seven waved it about a few times. "I know it's not ideal, but we'll need to use this as much as we can tonight. No one can know we're here."

"Is there even anyone around here?" MC asked. Seven seemed to casually point out the window. Carefully avoiding the large table in the center of the room, MC joined him, standing by his side. Barely noticeable but present nonetheless was a dim yellow light emitting from stained glass windows. A small cross peeked out from behind the trees. "A church…?"

He gave an affirmative grunt as his hands ran over another flashlight, attempting to find the switch. "Churches—or the areas around them—are always safe places. But still, we should be careful."

She pursed her lips "You said it had been awhile since you've been to a church."

A soft chuckle escaped from his lips. In the light of the moon, she could see his glistening, distant eyes. "Yeah," he replied. "I went a lot as a kid. That's where I met V and Rika, remember? I just felt…safe there. I had to be strong and positive for Saeran, but at church…the priest never asked why I was crying. He only said something like…God catches our tears in a bottle and doesn't forget them. It gave my fifteen year old self a sense of hope, I guess, that someone was watching and caring."

"Then what happened?" MC prodded.

He tossed an empty bag on the floor before setting a laptop on the table and falling back onto the chair. "I got busy," he said. "The agency didn't let me go out that often while in training, and then…"

He ended with a shrug. His laptop turned on, illuminating his face with a soft glow. MC could now clearly see the lines creasing his forehead and the battle behind his own eyes. He didn't have to finish his sentence. All these years, he felt filthy, so he ran. That was his instinct.

"Hey," she hesitated. "Are you…are you really okay?"

She knew the answer, but she figured she would let him admit it.

"Nope," he stated bluntly. "Not in the slightest."

"We'll find Saeran," she blurted. "You've already found him twice. That's not coincidence—"

"I'm not worried about Saeran," he interrupted. He set his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes. "I mean, I am. But, I know how to deal with the agency and Vanderwood. I just…Check the chatroom."

MC pulled out her phone and checked the last chat she had missed. It seemed everyone had been offline except for…

She read every single word V wrote, but she still couldn't comprehend everything. She couldn't tell if she was angry at him for using the twins, disappointed because of how he kept so many secrets, or sad because he was taking this on his own shoulders all this time. She didn't know him well, but he seemed like he had a good heart. Surely, there was another side, even if it didn't dismiss his faults.

Her thought process was interrupted by a soft sob. Her head snapped up and she tossed her phone onto the table. "Seven—"

"I'm sorry," he blurted, angrily wiping away tears with the heels of his palms. "I keep crying in front of you. Ugh. I'm just trying to process everything—I need to get it together!"

"I don't care about that," she snapped. "Just…I know you're not okay. And I want to help you. I just…don't know how."

"I know," he replied. "And you can't. I'm going to accept that not one person on this earth cared for the real me. They used me for talents or they liked a different version of me. As soon as the real me comes out, they leave."

Is that how he felt all this time? That's why he always gave the excuse of being overly sentimental with the RFA. He was scared of losing them. A dull ache throbbed in MC's chest. She knew the others cared for him far more than he would admit, but that was something he needed to conclude for himself with time.

Without realizing what she was doing, she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. He shut his eyes and let out a soft sigh before pulling her onto his lap and burying his face into her shoulder. "Except you," he mumbled. "But I'm pretty sure you're an angel."

MC laughed despite herself. "We both know I have plenty of faults too."

He gave her a watery chuckle before looking up at her. "But you're still different." He bit his lip, his eyes shifting to the screen. "V is only a few years older than me, but he was the only father figure I've ever had in my life. He used to mail me random photos somehow while I was studying abroad with encouraging words handwritten on the back. And whenever I had issues before, he would always give some sort of sound advice." He lazily ran a finger up and down her arm. "Everything I did in the RFA…I did it hoping it would make him proud. But lately, he started becoming unreachable, only contacting me about RFA business. I should've known, it was too good to be true."

MC swallowed the growing lump in her throat. She wiped away his remaining tears from his cheeks, only to find her own replacing them. The sudden droplets surprised even her. "I'm sorry, Saeyoung," she whispered, using his name for the first time.

His wide eyes met hers. She inhaled sharply and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The world was so cruel to you. You had to endure so much…and it keeps getting worse. And I just wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"N-no, you have," he stammered. His hand hesitantly ran down her back. "You've shown me that it's alright to be happy. Please…don't cry."

MC tried to pull herself together for him, but she just couldn't manage. All the pent up emotions from the past few days came spilling out like a flood. Every time she looked at him, it hurt. Physically…emotionally…in the deepest sense, it hurt. Was it even possible to care for someone this much?

"MC, please," he said, his own voice wavering. He frantically tried wiping her tears on his sleeve. His eyes darted about the room as he hummed thoughtfully. "H-how about we think about the future? That's definitely going to be happy for us, right?"

When she didn't reply, Seven cleared his throat. "Um, okay, let's make a list. Happy things we can do once this is all over," he said. "First, we can adopt a cat. His name can be Georgie the 4th. We'll match-make him with Elly, and Jumin and I can be in-laws. Wouldn't that be funny? Think of the little kittens."

A smile crept onto her lips. He lit up. "Okay," he drawled. "Since Jaehee already said people wouldn't risk their lives for our wedding in space, the cat can be the ring-bearer. Oh! We should also build a huge fort with pillows and blankets and cuddle with it constantly. I tried to build a fort once, but Vanderwood got angry and tried to use her taser on me. No fun."

Laughter bubbled out of MC's mouth before she knew it. Seven smiled softly. She once again embraced him. "Thanks," she whispered.

They pulled apart when his computer made a strange sound. He fumbled around for his glasses until MC eventually grabbed them and put them on. "Oh," he mumbled, reading the flashing letters on the screen. "I think I left one piece of equipment in the car."

"I'll come with you," she said, already standing up. Having spent hours in a car or trapped inside of an organization's headquarters, she needed the fresh air.

The breeze was cool against MC's hot face. She stopped in the middle of a small clearing of trees between the car and the cabin and looked up. A small gasp escaped her lips at the small lights peppering the black canvas above her.

"Seven," she called quietly.

He locked the door and slipped something in his pocket before joining her. He followed her gaze. He gave a similar response as her. His eyes studied each and every star as if he could memorize it.

"I haven't seen them in a long time," he explained.

MC understood. Not only did she gather that he hadn't left his house much, but the city made it difficult to see stars. And even the few rare stars that appeared occasionally didn't compare to a night sky like this. She could hardly tear her eyes off of it.

"I love you."

MC jumped. She stared at Seven, her mouth opening slowly but no words leaving it. Her heart slammed against her chest rapidly. Did he say it or did she hallucinate?

He slowly brought his gaze down to meet hers. He quirked his brows. "What?"

She clicked her tongue and turned her head. Her face was growing increasingly hotter. She was sure she was going to explode if he kept getting bolder. "It's just…you never, um, said it before."

"No?" he said, more to himself. "Oh, that's right. She didn't hear me last time."

"What?"

He grabbed her chin between his fingers and brought her face to face with him. "You've said it to me how many times now?"

"I don't know," she muttered, still avoiding his eyes. "Um, twice?"

"Hmm," he said, his eyes studying her features. She was definitely going to burst into flames any second now. "I'll say it to you three times then. I always need to say it one more time than you."

She wasn't sure she followed his logic, but her tongue seemed to have disconnected from her brain, preventing any of her smart remarks.

"I love you," he chirped. He leaned slightly forward, his breath warming her cold nose.

"I love you," he repeated in a quieter voice, this time pressing his forehead against hers.

MC wasn't sure why, in this moment, she was so aware of herself and how close he was. How his fingers gently pressed against her chin…how his nose kept bumping into hers…how his free hand slowly slid around her waist. His eyes darted down to her lips, and MC swore she could practically her own heart beating straight out of her chest.

His last "I love you" was said in barely a whisper, most of the syllables carried off by wind. But for some reason, it hit her more acutely, as if it was being imprinted on her very soul. Seven brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, and MC's breath hitched. Her memories returned to the night before, recalling the taste of chocolate and smell of honey. It seemed so long ago after the events of that day. She longed for it now, afraid it might slip from her remembrance before the night was over.

Then, Seven laughed. It was a wonderful sound, but nonetheless broke the moment. "Oh, but I should probably save that for later, right?"

It took MC a few seconds to recover and realize he had already taken a step back and was now snapping a photo of the sky. "Wh-what?" she breathed.

"Sorry to tease," he winked. "But if I kiss you now, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else, and I really need my brain."

She glared and crossed her arms. "That was really unfair, Seven! You caught me off-guard."

"Oh, oh, oh," he said, pulling her to his side as they stumbled back into the cabin together. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

"You really have to," MC said, wagging her finger. "Remember our first date? You said part three was a kiss, and if you don't, I'll have to tell everyone that our first date was failure."

Seven hummed solemnly. "My reputation is at stake, then. I, Agent 707 and the Defender of Justice, promise you, my princess, that you will receive part three as soon as this initial process is over. Meanwhile, you can update everyone in the chatroom."

MC nodded before promptly pushing him back into the chair. "Good," she said. "Get to work, Seven. We're counting on you."

She flopped back on the couch, phone in hand. She breathed contentedly as she opened the chatroom. She bit her lip before straining her neck to look at the hacker, now attaching a bunch of wires to his laptop. "Hey, Saeyoung," she called.

He looked up at her, although she could see the shock at the name. "Y-yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oi...Seven is such a tease. Lololol. Ayeee, one more chapter guysssss~**_

 ** _Many of you have been asking about the secret endings. I DO plan on writing a fic like this set within the secret endings, so no fear! I'm already in the process of planning:) However, I'm making it into a series sort of thing, just to make the flow a bit better (Also, I may change the rating to T since the themes are a bit darker). I'll let you know the title and everything at the end of the last chapter. Or, if you want to make sure to see it, just subscribe to my page to see when it comes out. Thank you sooo much for reading and showing interest in this little fic. See you soon!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Last chapter guys. I'm gonna cry...you all have been so supportive of this fic and my writing, and I'm so touched. I hope you've enjoyed it and it brought some happiness into your life...even if it was small. So, until the sequel, enjoy:')**_

* * *

It was stupid, he knew. But, it didn't' stop Luciel from looking at V's messages for the hundredth time in the past few hours. He gritted his teeth as he read them. How the heck did V manage to make him feel sorry in the midst of this mess? He was at fault here—not Saeran, not Luciel. V was at fault for lying and harboring secrets this whole time…

So, why did it feel so wrong?

Luciel picked up his phone again and filed through his old texts with V. Without the filter of blind loyalty, he was beginning to realize how one-sided they had become. It was him asking V for permission to mention about the security system…asking if he should change the algorithm…asking if he should check on MC at some point personally. His chest ached reading the texts when he asked for V's advice when he just couldn't concentrate because of her. No advice when he needed it the most…Ironically, Vanderwood of all people helped him come to the realization.

And even before MC, the lack of messages made Luciel sick. All that time, V was helping Mint Eye…Magenta…whatever it was. He was manipulating Saeran and letting him wallow in darkness. "Jerk," Luciel bit out before tossing his phone against the table.

He let out an undignified yelp when something touched his head. He stiffened until he recognized MC's fingertips against his forehead. He turned slightly took look at her face. Her cheek was smooshed against the old couch. Loose strands of her hair fell into her eyes, but it didn't seem to bother her much.

So cute, he thought. A smile tugged on his lips at just the reality that he could now freely think these thoughts….no more hiding…no more pushing them away or denying them. How did he get so lucky?

"Did I scare you?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. Her lips lazily formed a smile when she chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry," he answered. "I'll get you back for it later."

"Honey, don't," she whined, obviously trying to dissuade him. He only smirked. Just because he loved her with every ounce of his being didn't mean she would escape his wrath.

He shifted to the side so he could comfortably lay his head on the couch in front of her. "Did you eat? Are you hungry?"

She furrowed her brows and picked up her phone. "Seven, it's nearly two in the morning."

He shrugged. "Just asking."

Her phone vibrated against the cushion. She checked the caller ID and moaned. "Yoosung, leave me alone!"

Luciel snickered and ignored the call for her. "I see you're his new buddy to call when he's drunk. Good luck with that," he said. "I mean, that's the best time to play around with him, but since Zen's there, it won't be as fun."

He sighed contentedly as MC began gently massaging his head with her fingers again. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the anxiety eating away at his stomach. He only concentrated on her soft touch.

"You okay?" she asked. That question was becoming less and less one of concern and more of just a check up between them. He had a feeling they'd be needing the confirmation a lot throughout the next few weeks…or however long it took to get Saeran back.

"Better," he said. He opened one eye to look at her. She jumped slightly when their eyes met and quickly shifted her focus. Warmth filled his face, but he ignored it. "How about you? You must be tired to sleep so early."

With a small sigh, she propped herself up on her elbow. "Yeah, I guess. I'm more worried about you though. When was the last time you slept?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Not an excuse," she snapped. He rolled his eyes, but decided to pick his battles.

He followed her gaze to the computer. It was in the process of transferring data from his agency and the last client. He still had one more thing to do…for Vanderwood…but he was still hesitant about that one.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" she said.

He lifted his head off the couch and shoved the low table away so he could stretch out his legs. He scrunched his nose at the prickles that began to spread throughout his limbs. "Um," he began. "Maybe in morning…after nine."

"Okay," she said, swinging her legs off the end before sliding to the ground next to him. "Which means you should at least get six hours of sleep if you plan on driving long hours again. So, don't stay up longer than an hour, got it?"

His mouth fell open. "You tricked me."

She pinched his cheek and shot him a smug smile. She pulled out her phone again. "Did you-er—block V?"

Luciel grinded his teeth. No. He should have, but he didn't. He kept drafting text after text to send him. He had so much he still wanted to say to a man who had practically become the closest thing to a father and mentor. "I'm working on it," he managed.

She let out a soft sigh. "I was going to ignore this, but…"

She handed him her phone. The text message feature was pulled up…and V's was at the top.

 **V: MC…I know Luciel won't listen to me. Please, tell him I'm sorry. I'm not asking for his forgiveness. I just want him to know I never meant for it to get this far. I'm sorry about Saeran…Rika…so many other things. I hope he hates me. I'm sorry to you too. Please, MC, make him happy.**

Luciel's pushed out his breaths in short spurts, willing himself to stay calm. For some reason, he was relieved that MC didn't reply. V knew Luciel well…and recently, the way to get to him was MC. That's why he was so hesitant to get her involved at all. How could V exploit that?

Still, it angered him that the older man was so…so self-deprecating. He was always like this…whenever he made a mistake. Even if just spilled coffee or broke a glass. It made it so dang hard to stay angry.

"Delete it," Luciel said quietly, handing her back the phone. He dragged his laptop off the table and onto his lap. He pulled up the RFA messenger's administrative settings. He hesitated momentarily before grabbing his own phone.

With shaking fingers, he erased his last drafted text to V and replaced it with a new one.

 **707: Don't expect me to listen to you. You want me to hate you? You got your wish. And don't contact MC again. You've already caused enough damage. Goodbye, V. I hope I never see you again.**

He sent it before he could doubt himself again, even though he didn't feel right about it. He set to work and officially blocked V from accessing the messenger. "It's done," he announced.

"Seven, you're shaking," MC said.

He ran a hand through his tangled hair. He stood abruptly and carefully stepped over MC to his bag. He pulled out a can of Ph.D. Pepper and downed half of it in one shot. The fizz hurt against his dry, hoarse throat, but he welcomed the pain. He didn't drink alcohol, but he would've had some tonight if they had any. Anything to distract him from the fury of emotions that was overwhelming him.

MC stood from her spot on the floor as well and stretched. "Don't drink too much, babe. You need sleep more than caffeine, and I will time exactly six hours so you can continue working after."

With an annoyed groan, he set the can aside. She was definitely changing his habits for the better, but he would miss the junk food from time to time.

He watched her as peered out the window next to the door. She leaned forward against the sill, her nose pressing against glass. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, making Luciel's head spin. She had a similar expression a few hours ago when she was watching the stars. He was sure his heart was going to pop right out of his chest. Then, rest in peace, Choi Saeyoung.

He turned his attention to the window next to him. There was no sign of anyone except for the occasional shadows he saw moving around in the church. Still, they were at a distance. He grabbed her jacket and draped it over her shoulders, prompting her to put it on. "I did promise to take you outside," he explained when she raised an eyebrow.

MC smiled softly, but Luciel could see the excitement behind her features. He was glad she could find happiness in this whole situation. It was a miracle, really. It was her strength that was slowly becoming his own. She could somehow take the most hopeless and darkest situation and provide glimpses of joy.

He tossed on his own jacket before opening the door for her. The cabin had a porch lining the width of the small house. It wasn't that big, but enough to keep them covered by the night. MC leaned against the wooden column holding up the covering above them…even if there were holes throughout it.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his hands, pulling him a few steps closer. "So, talk to me," she said.

"About what?"

"Anything," she shrugged. "Everything. What's the plan?"

"Well, we need to find the safest route to get there," he replied, swinging her hands slightly. "I guess I can look that up once these files finishing transferring in an hour."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Seven, you need sleep."

He wished he could protest, but his eyes burned and he was emotionally and physically drained. But, what could he do?

"Do you have the location we need?" she said suddenly. Her voice was clear and crisp. He knew where this was going…

"MC, no."

She let out a short laugh. "I'm not claiming to be a genius hacker like you, but I can do basic research. I went to school too, you know."

He clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying you're not capable, I just—"

"I'm going to get hurt looking up some roads?" she retorted.

"No!" he spluttered. "But…I…you shouldn't have to do anything. You're safe as long as you're with me."

"Seven," she said more softly. She squeezed his hands. "I want to help you. We're in this together, so please don't try to take everything on your shoulders."

He groaned. "I'm not. It's just…I feel the need to!"

"Don't," she said. "Please, don't. You know what it did to V."

He flinched as if her words physically hit him. V was self-sacrificing…she was right. Maybe…did he unconsciously pick it up from him all this time? He always pushed people away because he thought he needed to deal with it alone. Because most of the things he hid could harm people…that's what Rika said…that's what V did…the agency only emphasized it.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry," MC burst. She covered her face with her hands. "That was so insensitive. I didn't mean—"

He grabbed her wrists and gently pulled them away from her face. "You're not wrong," he said. "It's a bad habit, and I promise you I'm trying to fix it."

"But I shouldn't have said it like that," she pouted.

Luciel shrugged. "It's how we grow. I think you would want me to tell you if you're doing something that hurts you, right?"

She nodded sheepishly, suddenly finding a great interest in her fingers. "S-so, will you let me help?"

Luciel had to tear the word from his tongue. "Fine," he said. He didn't like her getting this involved, but he couldn't do this alone. He knew his own limits, and she was more than capable.

"Thank you," she said. For the first time, there was no smile on her lips. Her eyes bore into his with such a serious expression, he truly felt her care spreading throughout his body in the form of warmth.

He cleared his throat. "So," he said, shifting his eyes to side. "According to you, I should get six hours of sleep? How do you figure that equation?"

MC hummed and tapped her chin. She took a few steps towards him. "Well, from my observations, you usually sleep three to four hours most nights," she said. "You haven't slept well for two days, so that amounts to about six hours."

Luciel whistled. "A girl who makes excellent calculations? And here I thought my love couldn't grow anymore."

"Oh?" she said. "Well, my love for you is like y equals two to the power of x…it's exponentially growing."

Luciel's heart nearly leapt out of his throat. Still, he tried to keep himself calm…smooth. "Hmm," he tilted his head sideways. "I just did some mental calculations, and I figured out that the derivative of my love is…oh, zero."

He winced when her face fell, but the pause was necessary. "Because my love for you is constant," he finished.

She tried her best not to laugh, but to no avail. Of course not. Luciel knew his jokes were hilarious…at least to her. Somehow, he always reached her, and there was a comfort in that.

"Are cheesy pick-up lines part of the '707 Dating Experience'?" MC asked.

Luciel tugged on her hair. "You started it, silly."

"So, it's part of the 'MC Dating Experience'," she said. "Would you like to write a review on it so far, sir?"

He pursed his lips before leaning in close to her face. He relished at the pink that crept up from her neck into her face. He grinned. "More than I could have ever imagined."

Her mouth kept opening and closing, but nothing but a few unintelligible sounds came out. Critical hit…MC down! Oh, this was too fun. And he thought he got flustered easily. All those days in the apartment…where she kept teasing him with her hugs and kisses and sweet comments, he would make sure she would receive tenfold.

"W-well, I would like to file a complaint with my experience," she finally managed to stammer out, although Luciel noticed she still couldn't look him in the eye and kept stepping away from him until her back hit the column again. He raised an eyebrow, and she went on. "I was promised a kiss, and I never got one. And technically it's a day after."

Despite her stammering, Luciel's brain began melting at the thought of kissing her again. He wasn't joking about the not being able to concentrate earlier. Already, his mind was beginning to get muddled. He realized he had been silent too long when she grabbed his glasses and began cleaning them against her shirt, muttering something about Windex.

Luciel chuckled and watched her blurred figure still working on the glasses. He was pretty sure they weren't that dirty. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He could see her tense. "Oops," he said. "I think I missed. Let me try again."

This time he kissed her nose. "Was that your lips? Sorry. Can't see. A thief stole my glasses…pretty sure it's the same one who stole my heart."

"Seven," MC giggled. He continued his game, kissing her brow, her cheek, her eyes.

"Just can't seem to find them. Let me try one more time," he huffed. He reached out, cupping her face in his hands. He pressed his forehead to hers, letting their noses brush. For a few tantalizing moments, he let himself feel the heat of her breath against his lips, filling him with such warmth, he wasn't sure he needed a jacket anymore. He shut his eyes, inching forward until their lips met.

He was shocked at the intensity when she kissed back. Her arms found their way around his neck, and he deepened the kiss. Their lips glided over each other smoothly for a few blissful moments. Her fingers found his hair again, and his heart nearly stopped. He could get used to this feeling. No, he was already addicted to it. It felt so right…so natural.

They pulled away, taking a few heavy breaths. He pressed a few more gentle kisses on her lips, intoxicated by her sweetness. "This is real, right?" he whispered, as if the question might cause this whole moment to shatter.

She breathed shakily. "I've been asking myself that since yesterday," she replied. "But, if this is just a dream, I honestly don't want to wake up."

Luciel couldn't agree more. Her arms fell to her side. She reached into her pocket retrieving his glasses before handing it to him.

He replaced them onto his face. His eyes fell on the small cross on top of the church. Just to think…a few years ago, he started to doubt God's existence. After all, a love so beautiful or pure could never exist. To him the world was dark and cruel. Then, she came along and proved the opposite.

"MC," he hesitated. "Do you…do you want to go to church with me?"

She followed his gaze, a smile gracing her lips when she understood. She entwined her fingers with his. "Let's go," she said. The way she said it, he knew she wasn't just talking about going to the church. They were starting this journey towards Saeran…towards the truth…towards their happy end.

He nodded. "Together."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I personally loved the normal end, so I just had to reference it. I hope you loved this chapter and it was a good end (see what I did there?) for you! I want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, commented, etc. Love to you all!**_

 _ **The sequel to this fic will be following the secret ends in a similar fashion with maybe a few more canon divergences to make MC more involved in the plot. It will be called "With the Truth in Our Hands" ( a play with Seven's last speech in the good end). Give me a week or so to get the first chapter up and going. Hopefully, I'll see most of you on the other side:) Subscribe to me to get alerts when it comes out or keep an eye out for the title! Thank you so much! See you soon~**_


End file.
